The Mortal Child
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Post Thor TDW AU. Loki is tossed back into his cell where he finally confesses to Thor that he has a mortal child. Thor goes on a quest to find his long lost niece, placing her in the care and supervision of his friends, the Avengers. New family bonds are made and love developes between the young girl and a lonely Captain. Thor/Jane, Thor/Loki, Captain America/OC. Explicit M/M, M/F
1. Chapter 1

"Are you really throwing me back in here after all I did to help you and your precious mortal?" Loki hisses at Thor as he is shoved back into his cell.

"You made me believe you dead and then you tried to fool me again by pretending to be our father. I told you at the beginning of this endeavor I would return you to this place. If you hadn't tried to fool me now I would have petition our father for leniency on your behalf, but he is right. You have not changed." Thor says.

"He won't let you leave Asgard you know. He can't. You're his only heir now. I'm left to rot in here and Asgard is in shambles. Do you really think he will let you go down to Midgard NOW to be with your mortal?" Loki taunts.

"Asgard can rebuild without me, and as you have reminded me over and over again, my time left with Jane is precious. I will spend what time I can with her since our father will never grant me to marry her. I will spend her mortal life with her and return once she is gone." Thor says.

"And what of children? I'm sure she'll want to breed with you. What will you do with them? Will you abandon them to Midgard? You know Odin won't permit them entry to Asgard either. He will view them as illegitimate!" Loki shrieks. He is trembling with anger and Thor is somewhat surprised by it.

"Where does your hatred for mortals come from brother? You did not always loath them so." Thor asks him.

"Their lives are too short. Loving one of their kind is a foolish thing for someone like us to do." Loki hisses. Thor stares at Loki then, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Who was she?" Thor asks. Loki, shocked that Thor figured it out is unable to mask the pain he has hidden for so long.

"You think I could ever love a mortal? You're even stupider than I thought." Loki lies.

"I think you did and still do. Who was she?" Thor presses. Tears glaze Loki's eyes and wrath fills his heart at being so exposed.

"What do you care? You never even noticed! You never noticed that I was heart sick. You never cared about my welfare!"

"That is not true and you know it! You keep everything a secret Loki! Am I to read your mind to know your inner thoughts? You pushed me away. You pushed everyone away and then you blame us for your loneliness!" Thor yells back. His statement throws Loki off balance.

"I am not lonely!" Loki says like a pouty child as he crosses his arms. Loki has held many secret desires over the years, to include what he once thought to be incestuous feelings for Thor. But Loki gave up on that hope for love a long time ago. Thor was always interested in the ladies. When he did finally give up on any kind of romantic relationship with Thor, he finally met her. Emily. She loved him, and he loved her. Oh Norns how he loved her! She was the first person to ever show true desire for him and returned his affections. She had a brilliant mind and stunning sense of humor.

"Who was she?" Thor repeats. The tears fall freely then as Loki sits on the floor in defeat. His mother is dead, the woman he loved has been dead for quite some time and he has an eternity of isolation to look forward to. Moreover, the one person in all the nine realms whom he loves more than the rising sun has no idea who he is. She grew up thinking herself an orphan.

"She was the love of my life. Our romance was brief and clandestine. I was going to walk away too Thor, but she died giving birth to our child." Loki says.

"What! Does the child live?" Thor asks.

"Yes. She is a woman now and though she has never seen my face I have always been a presence in her life in some form or fashion. Her very skin is littered with my protection spells. She looks like the perfect union of her mother and me. She has long black hair and green eyes and the most beautiful porcelain skin. Her face is like her mother's. It breaks my heart to look at her. You should hear her sing." Loki says.

"If you love her so why would you attack Midgard then? Why would you do something that would surely earn her hatred of you?" Thor asks.

"The Mad Titan used her as leverage against me. He used the staff to glean my secrets from my mind. I did what I had to, to protect her." Loki confesses. Thor stares at Loki again, digesting this information. Is Loki lying to him yet again? He cannot know.

"Loki are you telling me you attacked Midgard because you were compelled to do so?" Thor asks.

"Does it matter? You don't trust me remember. Odin will never let me out of this cell. I am finished." Loki says.

"But there is physical proof that your words are true, down on Midgard. If I find her and bring her here…"

"You cannot! She is happy in her ignorance Thor. Do not take that from her. She is living a normal life. Do not tell her anything." Loki says.

"Why did you not tell any of us about her?" Thor asks.

"Take a wild guess you fool. You saw what Odin did to my precious Sleipnir. He is my child but Odin has him serving as his war horse. Norns only know what he would have done to her." Loki says.

"Where is she?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"…5,6,7,8…" The choreographer counts. Lilly twirls on stage with her ballet partner. If only she could do this professionally and not simply as a hobby. Competition in New York is cutthroat and the professional career for a dancer is 20 years tops. Lilly is in college studying chemistry. It's a field that will pay the bills and give her a decent living. She can't wait to graduate next month.

The theatre is located just outside Brooklyn. Local dancers, actors, and musicians frequent the building, putting on shows for the local community. It doesn't pay. Any money collected from ticket sales goes to keeping the building open, but she loves it. She loves this place as all the thespians here do too. They'd all give up their left leg to keep this theatre alive.

Lilly Anderson is a talented dancer and singer. She loves ballet but it is her voice that people love. They want to hear her sing. Why on earth the girl doesn't pursue a professional singing career is beyond them. Lilly states she has no talent for song writing, and singing other people's songs is fun but not something she wants to do as a living.

"That's a wrap people. I'll see you tomorrow night."

The rehearsal ends and everyone packs up to go home. Tomorrow night is opening night for their little song and dance extravaganza. Lilly will be both singing and dancing for the performance. It is a conglomeration of local bands and dance troupes putting forth original work in the hopes of breaking into the business. Lilly has volunteered to sing a song for a friend of hers who is a song writer. Lilly has just the right set of pipes to hit the high notes.

Lilly takes the long walk home with her best friend Warren. Warren is a beautiful beefy piece of male meat, who unfortunately bats for the other side. Even though Lilly knows he's as gay as San Francisco she still can't help the crush she has on him. Honestly, who wouldn't want of piece of that?

"You are a naughty girl!" Warren exclaims.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Lilly lies blatantly.

"Oh so you have no idea who posted that video of Bella sucking Mr. Johnson's cock?"

"The bitch is a slut and a home wrecker. Honestly, if she has to perform sexual favors for her professors to get her degree she has no business in a chem lab. She'll blow the place sky high. And as for Mr. Johnson, I emailed a copy of the video to Mrs. Johnson. I hope she takes him for everything he's got." She says.

"That's a very high moral horse you've got there." Warren says.

"Damn right it is. I don't like liars. They make my skin crawl." Lilly says.

"You and your spidey-senses. It's creepy that you can do that. You should play the lottery." Warren says.

"If only it worked that way. I've always been really good at reading people, especially when they are being dishonest. There's nothing psychic about it." Lilly says.

"Bullshit. I've seen the things you can do. You should become a psychiatrist, or an interrogator. You'd be really good at both." Warren says.

"No thanks. I've got enough baggage of my own. I don't need to delve into other people's problems." Lilly says. They pass by an old brown stone building. It was once dilapidated until Captain America was discovered alive and pulled out of the ice. Since then the building has been renovated and declared a historical landmark. It was his childhood home.

"Do you think he ever comes here to visit this place?" Lilly asks as they walk by it.

"Probably, I don't know. I don't really have any warm fuzzy feelings for the crap shack I grew up in, just the people that I grew up with."

"Yeah, I guess I'm the same way." Lilly says.

"You know you should cut your mom and dad a break. They love you to pieces even if they don't understand you. I spent my entire childhood hopping from house to house in foster care." Warren says.

"I know. I know they love me, and I love them but I just never really bonded with them. They told me I was adopted when I was …like….10 years old I think? It didn't surprise me at all when they told me. Some part of me already knew, we just never really connected as a family." Lilly says.

"You're my family Lilly." Warren says. It is cold out and Lilly slips on her gloves. It's not that the cold bothers her, cold never bothers Lilly. It's just that her body always seems to turn a scary shade of blue, like she's hypothermic whenever she gets exposed for too long. It first shows up in her hands. It scares people when they look at her. They think she's dying when she looks like that. She hates it. It makes her feel like a freak. She dreads winter time. She barely ever goes outside when the snow falls.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. Thanks for walking me home." Lilly says.

"No problem. Hey maybe we'll get lucky and some celebrities will come and watch. Maybe get some autographs or something." Warren smiles.

"I'd rather have a talent scout, but I'd settle for a kiss from Captain America." Lilly laughs.

"Forget Captain America, I want to meet Thor!" Warren says.

"You would. Let me guess, you'd offer to help him hold his hammer." Lilly jokes.

"Hold it, suck it, ride it. You know, whatever." Warren laughs. "Night."

"Night….flaming queen." Lilly calls after him. Warren wiggles his eyebrows at her as he turns to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**So for the songs in this chapter: The song Lilly and Warren dance to is ME and YOU from the new Great Gatsby movie. Listen to it on YouTube. It is dark and awesome. As for the song Lilly sings, picture anything by Florence and The Machine. I love her stuff. She has a powerful lyrical singing voice. I imagine Lilly sounding like her. **

"Whoa, wait! So you're telling me little Miss Loki Junior is on the loose right here in New York City?" Tony asks. Thor has asked all the Avengers to gather back at Tony's tower. He needs to find her. Aside from wishing to connect with a member of his family Thor has safety concerns regarding his niece. The Mad Titan knows about her and could come to harm her for Loki's failure. She herself could be a danger to the public. She's half Jotunn. She could have the withering touch. She may have already hurt other people without understanding why it happened. She'll also be longer lived than a regular mortal. Her aging rate will be different. Sooner or later she's bound to notice that she is not aging like everyone else.

"She doesn't know about Loki. From what he has told me he always kept his distance from her, watching from afar." Thor explains.

"Do you think this Mad Titan will really come after her?" Steve asks.

"It is a distinct possibility and one I cannot ignore. She is my family and I must see to her safety." Thor says.

"Do you know her name?" Natasha asks.

"Lilly Anderson of Brooklyn. If we find her we must approach her carefully. Loki says he placed protection spells all over her to keep her safe from harm." Thor says.

"If that's the case why are we worried about her? What can the Mad Titan do to her if she has all that protection?" Clint asks.

"There are ways around protection spells, especially on someone who is passively using it. The Mad Titan is not ignorant of magic. He could bypass it easily." Thor says.

"Alright then. Let's go find our little Princess of Chaos. Jarvis pull up any data you have on Lilly Anderson of Brooklyn." Tony says.

"Yes Sir, already running. She is currently registered at the University and majoring in Chemistry. She graduates next month. I have her address but she will not be home tonight. She is performing at a local performance theatre. I have its address as well." The AI chimes.

"Oh, dinner and a show. Okay kids lets pile in to the car. I call shotgun." Tony says.

"Should we suit up?" Steve asks Thor.

"She will not be expecting us and from what little knowledge I have of the girl she is not a threat. I do not wish to frighten her." Thor says.

"Casual wear it is." Natasha says.

"I'll have Happy tag along with the brief case, just in case." Tony says.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The group purchases tickets and piles into the theatre. They wanted to sit in the back but there are so few people attending the show tonight that blending into the crowd is impossible. They are the crowd. A few Broadway critics and music industry scouts are present along with various family members of the performers. It is not the turn out they were hoping for. One of the critics recognizes Tony Stark and then notices who is with him and calls his boss. This performance suddenly got very interesting. Papparazzi are now on their way.

Steve reads through the program for the show. Lilly is slotted to perform in two places. One is a ballet number, the other is a singing performance. The first two performances are from local bands.

"This is what constitutes music these days?" Steve asks in a low voice.

"No. There's a reason these guys are performing here and not at Madison Square Gardens." Natasha says. The curtain drops for a few moments and when it lifts again Lilly and Warren are on stage. Everyone's eyes pop at the sight of her. She looks like a female Loki. She has waist length rave hair is bound up in a ballerina bun. She is tall and slender like a model or a statue. Her eyes are emerald green and her skin is pale like alabaster. She is stunning.

Though they are wearing ballet slippers this is not Swan Lake. Their performance piece is about a girl being stalked to death by her lover. A dark song plays on the loud speaker. It starts out tame as Warren and Lilly do a kind of sweet courtship dance that incrementally turns dark, obsessive, and possessive. Thor becomes upset.

"He's hurting her."

"It's just performance art. She's not in any danger. She's playing a part. We are supposed to feel upset." Steve explains. Lilly is mock fighting Warren in a bid to escape her stalker. Little sashes of satin that make up her skirt are torn off by him one by one. Easily detached, the slow loss of her skirt symbolizes him ripping off her clothes. At the end of the song she arches back, suspended in air by Warren's grip on her waistband as though he has slain her. The last sash is a red one that Warren rips out and holding in his other hand. The stalker has murdered his target. The curtain falls and everyone in the auditorium claps.

"That was a powerful piece." Steve claps. Thor is crying.

"Dude you okay?" Tony asks the Thunderer.

"I have something in my eye." He sulks.

"She's amazing." Natasha admires. They all think she is beautiful and remarkable. They sit through the next four performances with a mixture of boredom, annoyance, and disgust. So far Lilly seems to be the only one with any real talent in this group. Lilly's singing piece is the last performance on the billet, which says a lot. She must be the show's grand finale. When the curtain goes up on her she is wearing a sparkling green dress. The sight of her makes Thor's heart ache. She is so like her father. The song she sings is a romantic one. When she opens her mouth and her voice fills the air people gasp at the power of it. She sings like an angel. Steve watches her with rapt attention. She is so elegant and graceful. Steve has to remind himself of who she is and why he is there. The curtain drops for the final time and everyone stands to applaud her. Thor is crying again.

"Get a hold of yourself big fella. We are about to go meet her." Bruce says. Thor dries it up as quick as he can. How could he have gone so long without having that sweet girl in his family. Frigga would have been proud to have her. They all gather to go back stage. It is crowded and small and becomes very uncomfortable very quickly. Some of the performers recognize them immediately.

"Holy shit are you Tony Stark?" One of the performers asks. Everyone turns to look at the group.

"Oh my god that's Thor!" Warren yells. Lilly turns to look at them then. She spots Steve and feels weakness in her knees. This is not happening. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

"Hey everybody. We just wanted to tell all of you how much we enjoyed the show. You are all very talented and we wanted to give you all praise for your hard work. We decided to come backstage and meet with all of you. We'd be more than happy to sign autographs if you'd like." Tony says. Tony, Thor, Steve are immediately swarmed. None of them recognize Bruce and so he makes his way towards Lilly, followed by Natasha who manages to squirm away from the crowd.

"We were very impressed with your performances tonight. You have a lovely singing voice." Bruce says.

"I'm Natasha, known by the media as Black Widow. This man here is Bruce. He's the one that turns big and green." Natasha explains.

"You're The Hulk? Oh my god! You're amazing. I read up on the research you did when your accident happened. You were really close to finding a cure for cancer." She says. Bruce is impressed. She's beautiful and smart.

"Would you like to meet the rest of our friends? We would love it if you and your dancer friend there came back to the tower for an after party drink?" Natasha asks.

"Yes! Yes thank you! Warren! Warren get over here!" Lilly yells. Thor is trying to be polite as he talks with all the mortals that are swarming him, but the one mortal he wishes to speak with is on the other side of the room and his patience is wearing thin. Natasha shoots Tony a look as Lilly and Warren beam bright smiles behind her.

"Okay people. It is time for us to go. I thank all you for your efforts. I support the arts fully and will be making a generous donation to this facility. Thank you all and good night." Tony announces. Thor sees Lilly and her friend tag along behind Natasha and sighs in relief. They all leave out the back entrance to an awaiting limo. Everyone makes sure that Lilly sits next to Thor as they enjoy their ride back to Avenger's Tower. Warren is practically gushing as he flirts with his best friend's uncle. Thor is a little taken aback by his advances. He's an ambitious little mortal.

Lilly for her part feel aroused as well. No wonder Warren has a crush on Thor. He's huge! Good god his perfectly tanned biceps are as big as her thighs. She wouldn't mind riding the lightening either.

"So tell me lady Lilly where are you from? What of your family?" Thor asks.

"Well, I've lived in Brooklyn my entire life, born and raised. I'm adopted. I never knew my real mom and dad, but my parents live not far from here. My dad is an electrician for the city and my mom is a school teacher." Lilly says.

"Do you have any siblings?" Thor asks.

"No, just me. My mom couldn't have kids of her own so they adopted me. I'm all they have." Lilly says feeling a little guilty. She hasn't been spending much time with them lately.

"Your performance tonight was very moving if I may say so my lady." Thor says. Lilly blushes. Natasha watches the pair and notices what is happening. Thor is oblivious, but Natasha notices that Lilly is starting to flirt with him. This is bad. Natasha elbows Steve and tosses him a look in their direction. Steve sees it too.

"I love the arts." Steve says, butting into Lilly and Thor's conversation. "I draw as a hobby. Do you sketch or paint?" Steve asks.

"No, I don't draw, just dance and sing." She says brightly.

"Well you are still very talented. I was quite the dancer myself back in the day during the war. I could teach you some old fashioned ball room moves if you are ever interested." Steve says. Lilly blushes again.

"I would love that!" She says. The car pulls into the garage at Avenger's Tower and everyone rides the elevator up. Warren is having the time of his life as Tony plies him with drink after drink. He's getting Warren drunk on purpose. They need to get rid of this kid. Natasha puts a little something extra into Warren's last drink and the boy goes out cold in seconds. He'll be asleep for at least the next twelve hours.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize he'd had that much. I need to take him home." Lilly says feeling bummed and embarrassed by her friend.

"No need to leave just yet, I'll arrange for a car to take him home safely." Tony says. Happy steps up and carries the young man to the elevator like he is a feather. Within seconds they are gone and Lilly is there with the Avengers by herself.

"Thank you for doing that Mr. Stark. That was very kind of you." She says. Tony smiles at her. She may be a sweet young thing but he's still not convinced that she's innocent. He wants to know how much she knows about Loki, if anything.

"Call me Tony." He flashes her that billionaire smile and takes a sip of his scotch. The air in the room grows tense suddenly as the moment of truth has come. Lilly notices the sudden change in mood and her hair stands on end. These people mean to do her harm.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you people want from me?" Lilly says in a dark tone. It takes everyone by surprise and puts them on edge instantly. Thor steps up. Of all the people present he is the only one radiating something akin to affection towards her. He doesn't want to hurt her.

"We simply wish to speak with you." Thor says.

"_You _want to speak with me, the rest of them want to hurt me." Lilly says looking at Clint. He in particular wants to hurt her. She can feel hate rolling off of him in waves now. Why did she not notice it before?

"That's not true Lilly. I don't want to hurt you, but we need information." Steve says.

"Lilly what do you know of your birth parents?" Thor asks her. The question has a million implications and Lilly processes them all quickly.

"My mother died giving birth to me. I was told under strange circumstances. They said she died of hypothermia even though she was inside a hospital during the summer. I don't know who my real father is. His name is not on the birth certificate and there is no information on him. I always assumed I was the product of a one night stand." Lilly says. Everyone tenses up at her mentioning her real father and Lilly notices. "You know who he is. Don't you?"

"Aye. I do. Sit with me Lilly. There is much we need to discuss." Thor says. Loki's involvement in the invasion of earth by the Chitauri is not widely known. Only The Avengers, SHEILD, and a handful of German citizens know that Loki was there during the attack.

"Do you know who Loki is? Have you ever heard of him?" Thor asks her. Lilly regurgitates some stuff she knows about Norse mythology, which unfortunately is only partially accurate.

"Loki is my brother. He is the man responsible for the alien attack on your world. He is also your father." Thor says.

"My father is an alien? Is that why I turn blue when it is cold?" She asks.

"Yes. Loki is a Jotunn, a frost giant if you will. He is considered a runt for his species. You being half frost giant would have inherited some of his attributes."

"His species? He's your brother so aren't you a frost giant too?" Lilly asks.

"Loki is adopted. At the end of the last great war with Jotunnheim…" Thor says. He continues on for a solid hour describing Loki and his life all the way up until the point where he fell from the Bifrost.

"And then he showed up here on earth. Why? Why did he attack my home?" Lilly asks.

"I could give you reasons though I am hard pressed to say which one is the right one. Jealousy, revenge, and ambition were first thought to be the reason for his coming here to conquer the human race. But I never understood that motivation. I thought he went mad during the time he was gone and that was what drove him to do this. But now I suspect he did it to protect you from harm." Thor says.

"Protect me? From what? Thousands of people died that day. I was almost one of them. What the hell was he protecting me from?" Lilly demands.

"Loki was told that if he did not cooperate and assist the Chitauri in the invasion of Midgard and ultimately Asgard they would come after you and kill you." Thor says.

"I don't believe you." Lilly lies as her voice breaks. Thor has been nothing but honest with her and she knows it. But she doesn't want to believe him, not a damn word of it.

"Jarvis pull up the tower footage of Loki during the attack." Tony orders. Jarvis complies and displays several scenes in which Loki is threatening Tony, throwing him out a window, stabbing Thor in the ribs with a dagger, and then being tossed about like a rag doll by the Hulk. Seeing her father for the first time, she feels an instant connection, as though this man is the only being in all of creation that would understand her. When the Hulk thrashes Loki about she screams.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop it! I don't believe you! I don't believe you!" She cries as she picks up vases and knickknacks and starts hurling them at Thor and the others. Thor blocks the items and wraps his arms around her to calm her only to be met with frostbite. He jerks back feeling like he has been burned. His skin on the inside of his arms is black and shaped like hand prints. Lilly is blue.

"Is it cold in here?" Lilly asks as her breath fogs in the air.

"Thor! Are you alright?" Bruce runs up to inspect his friend.

"I will be fine. It is only minor damage. I will heal quickly." Thor says. Lilly looks at her hands in shock.

"How did I do that? That's never happened before." Her body is trembling in fear. She feels like a freak at a freak show on full display. Everyone is staring at her.

"Stop staring at me!" She screeches. "I want to go home. I want to go home." She sobs. Her tears fall to the floor like little ice pellets.

"Miss, please don't cry. We're the good guys remember. We just want to help." Steve says handing her a tissue.

"I look like a freak. Is that why you brought me here?" Lilly cries.

"I brought you here because you are my family. You are a princess of Asgard and you are in mortal peril. Your father's enemies wish to do you harm. We have brought you here for protection." Thor says gently. Lilly blows her nose and stifles her sobbing.

"I'm a princess? Do I get a tiara?" She asks.

"I'd bring you a dozen if it would dry your tears my lady. No more crying now. I am your uncle Thor and I am here to take care of you. There is still much to discuss but that can wait. It would calm my nerves greatly if you would stay here tonight with us where I know you are safe. We have a guest room prepared for you. Please." Thor entreats her.

"I still have a lot of questions." Lilly says.

"The answers will come my lady. Please get some rest and think on what you would ask me. You have learned much this evening and have much to digest." Thor says softly. Lilly's instincts are screaming at her to run, but she trusts this man. His bright warm smile, warm heart, and honesty calms her. She doesn't know what to think about the others but she knows this man would protect her with everything he has. It is late now, almost midnight. With her fear and adrenaline subsiding Lilly is finding that she does feel very exhausted…and thirsty.

Tony escorts her and Thor to her new room. She gets a drink of water and slips on some sweats that were waiting for her on the bed. They thought of everything. She crawls into bed and falls asleep quickly dreaming of the man in video being thrashed about.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki rolls to his left side and he lets out a soft snore. He's dreaming. He's dreaming about Emily.

**23 years ago…..**

_"African daisies are both yellow and orange. They open their petals up to the sun and follow it throughout the day and close up at night. Regular daisies are white." Emily says to the tall dark man in the green sweater. It matches his eyes which are beautiful, sinister, and calculating. Most women would run from such a man, but Emily finds him to be exotic, thrilling, and captivating. _

_ "I would like a bouquet of the African daisies then." Loki says. He's on Midgard collecting ingredients for his potions. He's low on everything from Midgard. He could have just gone to a bunch of different locations and plucked up his needed items for free, but Loki values his time. Transforming his gold into equivalent currency was a simple task. Flower shops and grocery stores are rather convenient places. "I'll also take a bouquet of chrysanthemums, a bouquet of eucalyptus, a bouquet of white roses, and a bouquet of lavender. Please." Loki says politely. _

_ "Wow. Are you making potpourri?" She asks him._

_ "What is that?" Loki asks quizzically. Emily gives him a strange look. He must be a bachelor._

_ "Oh smell pretty stuff. Never mind." Her eyes rake up and down his body. Loki raises his eyebrows at her. She is a beautiful lady. She is tall, slender with chestnut hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. It is her face that steals his breath away. She is a gorgeous creature. Loki is used to being ignored. In Asgard women hardly ever notice him when Thor is always around. How can he compete?_

_ "Would you care to meet me some time for dinner?" Loki asks._

_ "I'd love to."_

_ "I've never met anyone like you." Loki says. Loki thought he'd just make a quick romance of her and then use her for an evening of carnal pleasures. But he finds that he would rather not ruin his chances with her. She is very intelligent and perceptive. She values knowledge and appreciates Loki's academic excellence. Although his knowledge of earth's history is more from firsthand experience than from anything he read in a book. He likes her and she genuinely likes him. _

_ "You are a strange man. You talk strangely and you have no idea what certain things are but then you'll spout off Shakespeare like is easiest thing in the world. I don't know whether I should be concerned by that or not." Emily says._

_ "What does your heart tell you?" Loki asks._

_ "That it's too late. One way or another I'm already in trouble because I want you. I want to see you again." Emily says. Loki smiles. _

_ "I'm not human Emily."_

_ "What are you? How did you disappear and reappear like that?" She says with a shaky voice. _

_ "I am Loki of Asgard, Son of Odin the Allfather. I am a prince and a god. Your Norse mythologies speak of me, though many of the details are wrong." Loki says._

_ "I don't believe you." Emily says. It's too much. Her mind cannot process such a thing. He has to be lying. He has to be. Loki disappears and reappears again on the other side of the room in a different outfit._

_ "I have never lied to you. I have omitted certain truths for a while because I knew you were not ready to accept them, but I think you are ready now." Loki says._

_ "Why now?" She asks._

_ "Because I love you. Because these last six months have been the happiest of my entire life. Because I would give up everything I know and everything I have to be with you. I would choose a mortal life Emily. I love you that much." Loki says. _

_ "You would give up immortality for me?" Emily asks. _

_ "Only my father can render me mortal and I would not risk him denying me my life with you by asking him to transform me. No, I would still be immortal, but I can age my appearance so that I look as old as you are as time goes by. We could be so happy together Emily. We could marry, have children. I've never wanted anything so much."_

_ "But what would happen to you when I die? Won't you be sad and lonely? Eternity is a very long time."_

_ "Yes it is. And for the rest of eternity I'll hold the memory of your love in my heart and hold it there until I turn to dust." Loki says. _

_ "Oh Loki." Emily says as she falls into his arms and kisses him. There are tears of joy in her eyes as they pull at each other's clothing. They haven't had sex yet. Loki has been the perfect gentleman, courting her, loving her. She has wanted him for so long now. She suddenly feels very cold and realizes that all of her clothes have vanished. So has Loki's. She gasps._

_ "You are magnificent darling." Loki says as he takes in her naked form. He picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bed. Her lips are soft like pillows. Loki may be slender but he is hard chiseled muscle. There isn't an inch on Loki's body that isn't firm or sculpted. Emily relishes the feel of his flawless skin under her exploring palm. She cups his ass and feels the powerhouse there that will be riding her to oblivion. Loki smiles deviously and quirks a brow at her. _

_ "Someone is feeling playful." Loki says. Emily giggles. Loki teases her then. Kissing her neck as he pinches her nipples. His fingers dance down her stomach and her breath hitches as Loki delves into her folds. He massages her clit, making her moisten. Emily reaches down to touch Loki also. His manhood is impressive. It is long, thick, and very stiff. She caresses it, making Loki bite his lip. She hears him moan in his throat as she tightens her grip and strokes him steadily. They stay like that for a while, masturbating each other. Loki feels his release building. _

_ "I want to spill my seed inside you love. I don't want to waste it." Loki says, his voice heavy. Emily nods and spreads her legs to wrap around his hips. When their bodies join as one they both moan loudly. _

_ "Oh Emily. Oh Norns. Oh….!" Loki makes noise something in between a growl and a purr and he rocks into his love with face, powerful, deliberate strokes. Emily moans freely as her whole body tingles from bliss._

_ "Look into my eyes darling. I want to see you when you come. Look at me." Loki orders. Emily opens her eyes. Her hands come up to cup his face. They lean in for a quick kiss as Loki works to keep his rhythm. Loki feels his balls go taut and then…._

_ "EMILY!"_

Loki bolts up out of bed. He hasn't dreamed of Emily like that in a very long time and for the first time since she died all those years ago, Loki cries. He thinks of her and his daughter and then he thinks of Thor and Jane.

"He'll never be ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Thor is glowing with what can only be described as fatherly pride. She reminds him so much of Loki in his younger years. He wasn't bitter then like he is now. He wasn't murderous, jealous, or vengeful either. Or perhaps he was? Jealous at least. It started somewhere. How did Loki turn into the man that betrayed him at the coronation that day?

Tony comes striding into the kitchen. "Morning. Lilly up yet?" Tony asks.

"Not yet." Thor says.

"She's a chip off the old block isn't she. Was Loki like that when he was younger?" Tony asks.

"Yes, she reminds me of Loki very much." Thor says with a broad smile.

"You're happy about all this aren't you?" Tony asks.

"Of course. I have family again. With my mother dead and Loki in prison I feel rather alone. I still have my father but he has the duties and concerns of a king, and lately I have felt as little more than his subject than his son. It warms my heart to have that connection again." Thor says.

"You know, now that you are back here on earth for a while you could call up your girlfriend in New Mexico. Have her come to New York and visit maybe?" Tony offers.

"Yes. I have time now. She is the original reason I wished to return to Midgard. I will contact her now!" Thor says like a giddy school boy. He rushes back to his room and calls Jane. She's excited to hear from him. She was worried he wouldn't return like last time. She's grabbing the very next flight to New York. With luck she'll be in his arms by that afternoon. This is Thor's best day ever.

Lilly awakens after a troubled sleep. She dreamed about her mother and about the cold. A terrible question is lingering in her mind that will not go away and she needs an answer. She comes out of her room and finds Thor sitting on the living room couch eating a bowl of cocoa puffs. He's watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. In spite of her serious mood, Lilly giggles at the sight. Thor turns and looks at her as milk dribbles down his chin.

"What?" He says around a mouth full of chewed up puffs. Lilly wonders absently if Cinderella's Prince Charming liked Cocoa Puffs?

"Nothing. Hey I have something to ask you." Lilly says as she grabs the television remote and turns it off.

"Of course. Ask me anything you'd like." Thor says.

"Did I kill my mother?" She says bursting into tears. Thor pulls her into his arms as she snot cries into his shoulder. He strokes her hair gently to sooth her but only finds that he can't stop thinking of Frigga. She's only been dead four days and this is the first time he has had a chance to mourn her passing. His tears come unwelcome then. How is he to comfort Lilly when he is such a wreck himself?

"What happened was not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Loki didn't know he was a frost giant then. Even if he had he might not have been able to stop your mother's death. You are the first mortal Jotunn hybrid to exist. No one could know your mother's fate when she birthed you." Thor sniffles.

"I'm the only one? Why haven't there been others?" Loki asks through her sobs.

"Because normal Jotunns are twice my size. Mating with mortals is impossible for them." Thor says as his cheeks get soaked. "My own mother died not four days ago. She was slain by an evil man with a dark purpose. I saved many lives but I could not save hers." Thor says. He pulls Lilly close and cries into her shoulder in turn. The thunder rolls outside as the rain falls. He too has a snot filled cry into her shoulder. The sounds of their mutual wailing fills the room and the others come looking to see what the hell is going on.

Natasha is first on the scene and backs up slowly. She can take out a target a mile away, she can slit a man's throat, but cannot, does not do crying. Oh hell no. Clint comes charging in and Natasha slaps a hand over his mouth. She shakes her head at him in warning. He nods silently and they both retreat. Tony, Steve, and Bruce all do something similar and the group finds themselves assembled in the dining room.

"What are they crying about? Thor looks like he having a holy roller melt down out there." Clint asks.

"Jarvis, at 40% volume, tell us what happened out there. Why are Thor and Lilly crying?" Tony asks in a whisper.

"They are both mourning the loss of their mothers. Lilly because she killed her mother as she was being born and Thor because his mother was murdered four days ago." The AI chimes.

"What!" Tony says loudly.

"SHHHHHH!" The group admonishes him.

"Jesus Christ! Four days ago? He didn't tell us that. He said she was dead not that she died four fucking days ago. He didn't say anything. In fact the guy has been a chipper happy go lucky fella since Lilly got here." Clint says.

"She's family. However distant or disconnected. Thor is alone right now." Steve says.

"Jarvis, did Thor call Jane?" Tony asks.

"Yes Sir, she is boarding a flight to New York in one hour." Jarvis replies.

"Thank God." Bruce says.

"What the hell we do now?" Clint asks.

"I'm leaving. I'm going shopping." Natasha announces and then strides back to her room to shower, change, and get the fuck out. The men all scowl at her. Traitor.

"Aren't women supposed to be the touchy feely types?" Tony asks.

"Pfft. Have you met Natasha?" Clint asks Tony.

"Point taken." He returns.

"Look those two need some alone time to talk through a lot of stuff. Natasha has the right idea. We should follow her lead." Steve says.

"Good enough for me. Who wants schwarma?" Tony asks. The guys all groan. They didn't like it the first time around.

XxXxXxXxXx

Lilly spends the day with Thor crying her eyes out and asking a million different questions about her father.

"He's alive?" Lilly ask.

"Yes. I returned him to his prison cell after the alignment." Thor says.

"I want to see him." Lilly demands.

"I'm sorry but that is impossible. Loki cannot leave his cell and I cannot transport you to Asgard." Thor says. Odin had a conniption when he smuggled Jane there last time and that was for a legitimate reason.

"Why not? Why can't you take me? I want to see him!" Lilly cries for the millionth time that day.

"Mortals are forbidden entry into Asgard. Plus the act of taking you there would give my father knowledge of your existence. Your father didn't want that, he wanted you to be kept secret from the Allfather." Thor says.

"Why? I mean technically he's my grandpa, right? He's your dad. Why should I be afraid of him?" Lilly asks.

"Because you are the illegitimate half mortal daughter of his adopted son whom he has disowned for treason and betrayal. He will not like you." Thor says.

"Oh." Lilly says sounding dejected. The tears come again.

"I am sorry. I wish there were more I could do." Thor says. Thor's mind starts turning. He wants his family back. He wants his brother back. If what Loki said is actually the truth then he is as much a victim of the Chitauri as the rest of them. If he was truly compelled to attack earth to protect this girl, can Thor fault him for that? Can Odin? Thor rubs Lilly's back as he considers his options. He'd burn down the nine realms to protect this girl too.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jane arrives at the tower that evening and Thor pulls her in for a great big bear hug and a passionate kiss. He's been waiting two years for this. So has she. But after spending the day crying with Lilly he feels emotionally drained. Changing gears and turning into a lover is hard at this moment. They start the evening curled up on his bed, watching television, cuddling and making out.

"Miss me." Jane asks.

"For far too long." Thor says. He dips his head down and kisses her again. She's so beautiful, petite, and fragile. It takes Thor a while but his mood improves and things start responding as they should. Their breaths grow heavy and their hands grow impatient. Jane sits up and pulls her dress off. She reaches down to unbutton Thor's pants. Thor hesitates.

"Are you sure?" Thor asks.

"Oh we are so doing this. Now." Jane says resolutely. They strip quickly and it isn't long before Thor is on top of her, mounting her. Jane trembles at the sight of his cock and gasps when it pierces her body. It is impossibly large. It will never fit. She cries out in pain as Thor takes her as slowly and gently as he can. He doesn't want to hurt her. Jane is the sweet woman with the pure soul that helped return him to a state of worthiness. Without her he would still be stranded on this realm without Mjolnir, without direction, and without purpose. He owes her everything.

After some time Jane gets somewhat used to Thor's meaty girth and he pumps in and out of her gently. He's barely giving her half his power and she is moaning and wailing like it is the rut of her life. It is. Thor is more than she can handle. Jane comes twice before Thor does once. Normally he'd chalk it up to taking care of his bed partner before himself, but if truth be told, he is afraid to fuck her the way he wants to without hurting her. It takes a while but he does come, pulling out right before to spill his seed onto her stomach.

"That was amazing." Jane pants. She's covered in sweat.

"I'm glad you approve." Thor says with a soft smile. Jane gets up to clean herself off as Thor remakes the bed. They don't bother putting on pajamas but curl up naked holding each other.


	5. Chapter 5

"I need to go home." Lilly announces the following morning. "Yesterday and the other night was great but I have work and school tomorrow and a mountain of homework waiting for me." Lilly says.

"But I worry about your safety." Thor says. "Loki's enemies could strike at any moment without warning. I hesitate to leave you unguarded." He explains.

"I know but I have a life and I need to live it. I have a month of school left before I graduate and finals are coming up. I have to prepare. I have to go to work and earn money to pay bills, and I have job interviews lined up this week with prospective employers too. My life if very busy right now. Yesterday was nice and necessary but I can't sit on my laurels while wandering down memory lane. I can't be the princess in the tower." Lilly gestures at her surroundings. Steve and Tony both smile at that.

"We can call SHIELD and have them set up surveillance in and around your apartment. You'll feel like a bug under a microscope but at least someone will be watching if bad men come for you. You live in Brooklyn near where I grew up. If you want I can come out and spend my evenings with you if it will put Thor's mind at ease?" Steve says looking at Thor.

"That would be much appreciated my friend." Thor says with a hesitant smile.

"And as far as lining up job interviews you can cancel them. I took a sneak peak at your transcripts. You're a smart girl and your GPA is stellar. Bruce and I could use your help here in our research lab. Bruce is strong in Biology and I'm strong in understanding atomic energy and metallurgy. We both have basic understanding of chemistry but could use an expert with more in depth training. I'll set you up with a decent salary and give you a permanent space here in the tower. Your daily commute would amount to hopping on the elevator every day. Which would make your uncle very happy. All you got to do is finish up your schooling this month." Tony says looking at Thor.

"Oh my God! I don't know what to say. That is a very generous offer!" Lilly beams.

"Say yes."

"Yes!" Lilly gives her new boss a great big hug and then hugs Steve and Thor as well.

"I'll call SHIELD and get the guard details worked out, and then if you want I'll give you a ride home." Steve says.

"Thank you. I'd like that." Lilly says and then runs back to her room to change out of her pajamas.

"Thank you my friend. With Jane in town and Lilly returning to her home I was uncertain as to how I could spend time with my woman while protecting my niece." Thor says.

"No problem, you looked a little stretched thin. I'm happy to help." Steve says. He's also eager to get some one on one time with Lilly. He likes her. She's a good girl.

Lilly hops onto the back of Steve's motorcycle and wraps her arms around his waist. She's never ridden a motorcycle before much less with THE Captain America! She smiles ear to ear as they zip down the road towards Brooklyn. It's all so wonderful. Wait until Warren hears about all this. He's going to be so jealous! He's not going to believe a word of it. She'll have to show him her blue skin. Then he'll believe her. Of all her friends she trusts him most to accept her as she is, freakish attributes and all.

They pull up to her apartment building. Steve notices then his childhood home. It looks just as it did all those years ago, not that it was all that impressive back then either but it warms his heart to know that, that one small piece of his life back then is still around. Steve wonders absently if there is a room available for lease in the building for just the next month. It would be handy to have a place to crash so near Lilly's place until she makes the move to Avenger's Tower. They schlep the five floors up the stairs to Lilly's tiny studio apartment. Like, really tiny. It doesn't even have its own bathroom. She shares a bathroom with other people on her floor. Her tiny room has just enough room for a twin bed, a tiny table to eat and do homework on, and a small counter for a plug in electric skillet, which she washes in the bathroom sink down the hall when she is done cooking. This place makes his childhood home look like the Ritz.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Lilly says in dramatic fashion.

"No kidding." Steve says with a rueful smile.

"After spending all day yesterday at Tony's place, coming home to this is hard." Lilly says. "I can't wait to move in over there. Anything Tony gives me will be an improvement over this place." Lilly says.

"A guy could get claustrophobic in a place like this." Steve says as he has flashbacks of some of the POW camps he freed.

"Yeah but after a while you learn to deal, especially when rent is this cheap. $400 a month." She says.

"I've heard of places in the city that charge that per square foot." Steve says.

"Like Tony's place." Lilly says.

"I can see why you love to spend your free time at that theatre." He says.

"Yeah I love it there. I'm going to miss it, but once I make the move to the tower coming here to Brooklyn to rehearse just won't be practical anymore. I'll have to see if I can find something like that closer to my new address." She says.

"I'd love to take you out dancing. I've found that most young women your age don't know how to dance in the style I'm familiar with and it makes me feel old." Steve says.

"I'd love to." Lilly says. They share a look and the air crackles with tension. Suddenly the air is thick and heavy and both of them feel very awkward. Steve clears his throat.

"Anyway so ah….SHIELD should be by soon to bug your apartment and set up watch posts. My childhood home is just two buildings away. Would you like to go tour it with me?" Steve asks.

"I would like that very much." She says. They head back down and out to the street and walk up to Steve's old building. Steve stops by the superintendent's office and makes an inquiry. A short portly little man smiles a big toothy grin at him and grabs the keys to Steve's old apartment. He unlocks the door and ushers the couple inside to let him have a look around. It doesn't look quite the same as he remembers. The kitchen cabinets are a slightly different shade of blue from when he was a child and the floor is completely different though accurate to the period. The place is furnished with items that were common from his time, though none of the items actually belonged to Steve's family.

"Would I be able to rent this out on a temporary basis? I'll be in town for the next month and need a place to crash?" Steve asks. The super calls his boss, the building owner to ask him. Normally they don't rent out units for just a month but when he tells him it is Captain America himself that is asking the building owner jumps at the chance and offers to let Steve stay the month for free. Just having the superhero living there and touching everything in the apartment will increase its value and the interest from possible tenants. News that Captain Steve Rogers is living in his old neighborhood will do wonders for the community too. This area of town is somewhat economically depressed and local criminals will be afraid to break the law so long as he is walking around.

"Thank you. That is very generous." Steve shakes the super's hand and smiles. Steve and Lilly walk back to her apartment just in time to meet up with Phil. Agent Coulson points out where all the agents will be stationed and that Lilly will always have someone following her whenever she leaves her home. Phil and Steve exchange a look. Lilly has no idea that Loki nearly killed him with the scepter, and Phil to his credit is nothing but courteous and professional. He doesn't hold who her father is against her like he doesn't hold it against Thor for being Loki's brother. By all accounts from the files SHIELD has compiled on the girl, she is a sweet innocent average college student.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next week goes by quickly for Lilly and for Thor. When Lilly isn't in class, she's at work waiting tables, and when she's not doing that she is finishing up her dissertation. Steve comes by each night and watches television as she works on her assignments. Some nights they are able to make pleasant conversation, but others she's so engrossed in her work she barely speaks to him. He doesn't mind. She is a hard worker. There is even one night when she falls asleep with her head on her text book at the desk. He is watching a movie, one of many on his list, when he hears a faint snore off to his left. He picks up her and puts her to bed, tucking her in like a sweet angel. He tiptoes out quietly, turning off the light as he leaves. The thought of carrying her bridal style back to his childhood home passes through his mind. He would love to hold her like that.

Thor and Jane spend several days enjoying each other's company. They go sightseeing, they go out to dinner, and they make love. Everything is blissful for the first few days until the topic of Jane returning to New Mexico is broached. Jane assumes that Thor will come with her. Why wouldn't he? She is the reason he turned his back on Asgard. Thor finds however, that he does not want to do that. He misses Lilly and wants to spend time with her as well. She is family and he only just got to meet her. Frankly he is starting to get a little jealous of how much time Steve is spending with her. Moreover, Thor has had to hold back every time he and Jane have sex. He didn't mind at first, but it is starting to bother him.

"Thor?"

"Oh sorry. Um I'll have a beer please. Ale." Thor orders from their waiter.

"I don't understand why you don't want to come back to New Mexico with me. You staying here in New York City….you might as well be in Asgard. We've waited for two years to be together. So let's be together." Jane says.

"I fear too much for Lilly's safety to do that." Thor says.

"You don't need to Thor. She's got Steve and SHIELD watching over her and when she moves into the tower she'll have Tony, and Bruce, and Steve, and Natasha, and Clint, and SHIELD watching over her. She'll have plenty of protection." Jane says.

"She is the only family I have down here on Midgard." Thor says.

"I was hoping to become your family Thor. I want to build a life with you." Jane says.

"And I you. Our children will be so beautiful and so smart Jane. They'll have your intellect and compassion and my strength. They'll be unstoppable." Thor says.

"Children? Thor I want to build a life with you, but I don't want children yet. I'm not entirely sure if I want children at all. My research sometimes requires me staying up late into the night to gather data. I can't do that if I have a baby." Jane says. A big fat silence festers between them then and Jane feels her heart drop in her chest. Oh god, she's wasted the last two years of her life pining for this guy and they don't even want the same things. Their meal comes and they eat in silence not knowing what to say to one another. They don't talk when they leave the restaurant and they don't talk during the taxi ride back to the tower. Jane goes to their room and starts packing her luggage. She asks Jarvis to make her reservations on the next plane to New Mexico.

"Will you be needing one ticket or two madam?" The AI queries.

"Just one." She says.


	6. Chapter 6

"You should see her. She works so hard. She has a lot of drive and ambition. She's up at 5am everyday practicing her ballet moves in the hallway when no one else is around. She's at school by 7am, at work by noon and is there until as late as 8 o'clock at night. Then she comes home and does homework until she passes out at about midnight and gets up to do it all again. She's a machine." Steve says.

"I think it's time I put her on the payroll and give her a signing bonus." Tony says. He likes rewarding hard working ambitious people.

"Jarvis transfer five thousand dollars to Miss Anderson's bank account would you?" Tony says.

"Yes Sir." Jarvis replies. Steve smiles. He can't wait to tell her she can quit her waitressing job.

"That's very generous of you." Steve says. He's excited. He'll be able to spend more time with Lilly. Thor comes padding into the kitchen then looking for the coffee pot. His demeanor is sour and discontentment radiates from him like a stench.

"Hey buddy, how it's going? I didn't see Jane all day yesterday, is she out shopping?" Tony asks. He knows she flew back to New Mexico but wanted to broach the topic with Thor gently. He can tell the big guy needs to talk about it.

"Nay Anthony, she is gone. Jane and I reached an impasse the other night. Our fondness for one another was not enough to overcome some very important life decisions on which we did not agree." Thor explains.

"So you guys broke up?" Steve asks surprised. Their whirlwind romance did not last very long, and after the two year build up he is amazed it died so quickly. Thor nods as he sips his coffee. "So does that mean you have to go back to Asgard?"

"I spent much of last night thinking of that very thing. Were it not for Lilly I would return, but I wish to grow our family bond." Thor says. "I could lend my services to this city and help rebuild what Loki destroyed. Even after an entire year there is still much that is in ruin."

"I think that is a noble thing to do Thor. The people of this town will appreciate it." Steve says.

"My friends, there is something else I wish to discuss with you. I know both of you suffered directly at my brother's hands, especially you Anthony, and Mr. Barton, and the son of Coul. I would ask something of all of you that I know you would be hesitant to agree to." Thor says carefully.

"What is it?" Steve asks.

"Loki told me that after he fell from the Bifrost into the void he was picked up by the Mad Titan. The Mad Titan, after discovering who Loki was, used the scepter on Loki to see all of his memories and secrets and then used Lilly as leverage against Loki. They threatened to harm her if he did not agree to help them. The ultimate goal was for Loki to conquer Midgard, obtain the Tesseract and then attack Asgard and breach the weapons vault. There are other items in our vault that are just as powerful as the Tesseract. Loki claims he was blackmailed into complying." Thor says.

"Bullshit. Rock of Ages was enjoying himself way too much to call himself a victim. It's bullshit Thor!" Tony yells.

"What is it you are asking us to do Thor?" Steve asks.

"Loki assisted me during the convergence. If not for him, this world and all the other realms would be withering in darkness and death. Loki, whether his reasons were noble or selfish, is responsible for assisting me in saving the lives of billions of people. I would return to Asgard and ask my father to give Loki leniency, and to finish out his sentence here on Midgard." Thor says.

"No way! No fucking way Thor! I love your niece okay. Loki's daughter is a sweet girl and you two get along great. But I'm not hosting that psychotic killer just so she can reconnect with her daddy!" Tony says.

"Tony. If what Thor is saying is true then Loki is a victim too." Steve says.

"That's a pretty big fucking if!" Tony exclaims.

"There are things about Loki's invasion that always bothered me." Steve says.

"Like what?" Tony asks.

"Well like why would he bother with getting captured intentionally in the first place? Getting us all to gather together, to bond together on the helicarrier. His plan to have Bruce Hulk out and rip up the ship was not fool proof and only served to galvanize us as a team." Steve says. "Why not just take the tesseract, have Dr. Selvig build his machine and then set it up near a power source that wouldn't attract our attention until it was too late? Why put on that show in Germany to attract our attention? He could have completely avoided us and by the time we were able to respond it would have been too late. The entire Chitauri army would have been able to come through and planet earth would have been toast."

"Maybe he isn't as smart as we all think he is." Tony says.

"Maybe he sabotaged himself. If he had done it the way I described millions of people would have died, not thousands. Tony, he left that scepter of his here on the tower unguarded for a large portion of the fight. He could have used that to enslave the minds of thousands of people and then directed all of them to attack us. He didn't do that. Why?" Steve asks. The more Tony thinks about it the more he agrees with Steve. Loki is a smart guy. He's a master showman and a master deceiver.

"He knew I was stalling and he let me." Tony says. "He tapped that scepter to my chest and looked surprised when it didn't work. He even gave me time to insult him and make a dick joke before tossing me out that window. He gave me just enough time to call out for my suit. He acted like he was being watched." Tony says.

"The scepter?" Steve asks. They turn and look at Thor.

"If the Mad Titan was using the scepter to watch Loki's movements and progress it would explain why he left it unattended during the battle." Thor says.

"He failed on purpose. Jesus Christ." Tony says. "But why then did he try to kill Phil?"

"It unified the team, didn't it? Phil's death served a purpose." Steve says.

"We need to gather everybody. They need to hear this." Tony says.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Bullshit! It's bullshit Thor and I don't buy it! You don't know what it's like, having your mind taken over like that! I do. Loki knows everything there is to know about me. He saw into all my memories. I'll kill that son of a bitch if I ever see him again!" Clint yells. He's practically hyperventilating. Phil is sitting quietly with his legs and arms crossed but he is no less upset. Nick has even come out of hiding to be at this meeting and he is not liking what he is hearing.

"You are out of your god damn motherfucking mind!" Nick says. The entire first hour of the meeting goes like this. It takes many small baby steps, but incrementally Steve, Tony, and Thor lay out the evidence before everyone. The group makes counter arguments to match each point but as the meeting wears on little by little people start to see why Steve, Tony, and Thor think what they think. After four long hours of intense debate and much emotion, they finally reach a consensus. Loki is innocent, or at least not guilty.

"I would place restrictions on my brother, to put everyone's mind at ease. I could place magic suppressing cuffs on his wrists to stop him from fleeing or causing harm. Anthony agreed to house him here at the tower with the rest of us so that we may keep constant supervision on him. Loki would spend his days with me assisting in the rebuild of the city and his evenings bonding with Lilly. Since Lilly will be residing in this building with us, I know he will behave himself. She'll be his incentive to turn over a new leaf and rehabilitate." Thor says.

"I don't know man. What if he doesn't love her as much as he claims?" Clint says.

"Of this one thing about Loki, I am certain. He loves Lilly very deeply." Thor says.

"But Loki is still in prison in Asgard. How are you going to get him out?" Natasha asks.

"I'll have to ask my father for leniency. I'll only be able to do this if my father grants it. Under normal circumstances I think my father would decline, but my father does not know about Lilly. I will convince him that Lilly can be used as leverage to keep Loki in line. I'll try to convince him Loki is innocent just as I have persuaded all of you, though my father will not likely believe it. Lilly will make all the difference." Thor explains.

"I'm still not convinced either frankly." Nick says.

"When are you going to ask him?" Bruce asks.

"After Lilly's graduation. I will return to Asgard and speak with my father." Thor says.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve gives Lilly the great news that Tony has given her a signing bonus. She does a happy dance as she calls her boss to tell him to take her job and shove it, politely of course. She was going to be quitting that job after graduation anyway.

"Oh my god! I have all afternoon to myself and $5000 burning a hole in my account. Let's go shopping!" Lilly squeals. Steve smiles ear to ear as she drags him out the door. Steve is ever the polite gentleman as she goes to shop after shop to buy pants, dresses, purses, and…underthings. She blushes slightly as she looks in the window of a Victoria's Secret. She's hesitant to drag Steve in there with her but she really needs some new stuff, plus she likes Steve. Like really likes Steve, and she hopes that maybe thinking about her in lingerie will prompt him to ask her out. A mischievous grin curls her lips and she pulls him inside the store as paparazzi snaps pictures of them. They've been spotted. She wouldn't be surprised if they landed on page six! Wait until Warren hears about this! She is such a naughty girl. Steve takes a seat on the designated man couch set up in the parlor.

"Your girlfriend is very pretty." The saleslady says to Steve. Steve blushes.

"She's not…we're not…" Steve doesn't know how to finish the sentence.

"But you want to be? Is that it?" She asks. She studies his face then. Her eyes go wide as recognition sets in.

"Are you….?"

"Yes and please…" Steve puts a finger to his lips. The sales lady smiles.

"Of course." She says. There is a momentary pause. "It's obvious she likes you. You should ask her out."

"I want to." He says.

"What's holding you back?" She asks. Steve muses that question for a moment. He doesn't know what Thor would think of him dating Lilly and if Loki comes, well that could be a problem. Aside from that though….

"Nothing." He smiles. The sales lady giggles. She loves making love connections. Lilly comes out of the dressing room having made her selections. Steve can't help but peek at her purchases as they are rung up. He swallows thickly as he imagines what Lilly looks like wearing them. They continue on and stop for dinner. Steve insists on paying, ever the gentleman. They are surrounded by shopping bags as they stop by an Italian bistro. Lilly flirts with him then. Her eyes flutter and her gaze lingers a little too long on his form. Her hand touches his forearm lightly as she speaks to him.

Steve feels warmth and excitement settle into his chest as the meal wears on. They discuss art and music. Lilly insists on taking Steve to a retro dance joint she knows that plays period music on set nights. Tuesdays are swinging 40's night. Steve promises to teach her the steps so they can outshine the couples on the dance floor.

He walks her home and carries her bags upstairs for her. It is only six o'clock and Lilly doesn't want to be alone yet. She invites him into her tiny apartment to watch a movie. She turns her computer monitor towards the bed and pulls up Netflix and streams a movie called Forrest Gump. Since she and Steve both missed out on the 70's it is sort of a history lesson for them both in a way. Lilly plops down on her tiny twin bed with a bounce and pats the spot next to her.

"Come cuddle up with me." She grins. Steve swallows nervously. He doesn't trust himself. He sits back against the headboard and Lilly leans against his chest. He puts his arm around her and the two enjoy the smell and warmth of each other as they watch the movie. There are moments during the movie when Steve and Lilly are acutely aware of one another. They get through the movie, holding their breath, resisting and restraining their desires.

"Well, I guess I should go home now. You probably have a lot of homework to do." Steve says. "I should leave you alone and let you get to it." He says.

"Um, Tuesday, do you want to go to that place I told you about? Teach me your dance moves?" Lilly asks biting her lip.

"I would like that very much." Steve says.

"It's a date! Good night." She says.

"Good night Lilly." Steve smiles warmly. Lilly closes the door. She listens to the sounds of Steve's footprints as he runs down the stairs.

"Homework my ass. Where's my vibrator?"

XxXxXxXxXx

"You dirty slut! He's like a hundred years old!" Warren says playfully.

"Oh he is not and you are just jealous!" She shoots back.

"How big is it?"

"Oh my god, we did not have sex! He's a gentleman."

"Text me a picture. I want to see it!" Warren says.

"I am not sexting you a picture of Captain America's dick!"

"Just from the shoulders down. No one has to know it is him."

"No!"

"Fine then. You can send me a picture of your uncle Thor."

"Eww! No! What is wrong with you!"

"I'm a horny flaming queen, and I think your uncle is too. I get a vibe from him." Warren says suspiciously.

"Oh you are so full of shit! You're just saying that because he's hot and you want him."

"No seriously, I'm telling you. I think your uncle swings for my team."

"He just broke up with his smoking hot GIRLfriend."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. Gay. Give him my number."

"Oh stop. You are being ridiculous." Lilly laughs.

"He's at least bi. It's the eyes. I'm telling you. I'll bet you real money your uncle Thor has ridden the rainbow stallion at least once."

"He has not! He's the most manly muscular manly man I've ever met. Besides Steve."

"Captain America is more straight up than a vanilla white bread martini. I'm telling you, your uncle Thor likes cock. He's Brokeback Mountain."

"Stop, stop. My ribs hurt. You're making me laugh!" She snort giggles.

"I can't quit you!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Phil Coulson checks in with the night team watching over Lilly. Lilly graduates in just a couple days and then she'll be moving in to the tower. This watch detail has been very surprising. Phil doesn't know if Thor is aware that Steve has been dating his niece. He doesn't know if anyone on the Avenger's team knows what is going on between them. He is pretty sure that Lilly and the Captain have both forgotten that her apartment is bugged. His agents have heard everything that has been going on in that apartment. He thanks god they haven't had sex. He would have felt guilty spying on such an innocent and tender moment. Phil can tell he's smitten. She is too. They are a very cute couple. He worries. What will happen if and when Loki shows up?

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor stands on the balcony and calls out, "Heimdall at your leisure." The bright light envelopes him and within seconds he is standing in the new gatehouse at the end of the Bifrost.

"Welcome home my prince." Heimdall greets warmly.

"Does my father know I'm coming?" Thor asks.

"No, nor does he know the reason for your return. I have used my discretion to allow for your privacy." He says.

"I thank you my friend."

"You risk much in this endeavor. I pray your trust is not misplaced." Heimdall says.

"As do I." Thor says. Thor walks the long way back to the palace. Much of Asgard is still damaged from the Dark Elf invasion. His people cheer at the sight of him. They have missed their golden prince greatly. He is spotted by Sif and the others as he passes by the training grounds and they swarm to him.

"Thor! You're back!" Fandral shouts.

"Only briefly my friends. I am here on business." He says. Fandral and the others look dejected but follow him like puppies as he searches out his father.

"I am sorry my friends, but I must speak with my father alone." He says. Thor enters the smaller audience chamber that Odin usually frequents at this time of day. Odin is there, sitting on his throne, reading a parchment about some sort of official business. He looks very old and worn.

"Father." Thor greets.

"My son. You have returned far more precipitously than I anticipated. Is your courtship with the mortal over?" Odin queries.

"Aye it is, but that is not why I have come." Thor says.

"Oh? Speak then. What new bold request would you make of me now?" Odin says bitterly.

"I have come for Loki." Thor says.

"Have you now? And what will you say to persuade me to free him?" Odin asks.

"I am not asking for his outright freedom, but leniency. I have evidence that what he did on Midgard was under duress and coercion. I believe he is not lost to us." Thor says.

"You have your mother's heart my son, but I do not have the faith in Loki that you do. He would betray you in a heartbeat. Of that I am certain. Even if what you say about the Midgard attack is true, he is still the man that sabotaged your coronation and tried to eradicate the entire Jotunn species. His species. He is still a villain." Odin says.

"I know he betrayed me and that his attempted genocide is a serious offence. But I also know that he still loves me and that he did what he did to Jotunnheim to please you, if however a misguided attempt at proving himself worthy. As far as betrayal goes, I have leverage against him to prevent that." Thor says.

"What leverage? In all the years I spent raising that boy I have yet to find a way to truly control him." Odin says.

"Loki has a mortal child that he has kept hidden from you. Her name is Lilly and she is a woman grown. She lives on Midgard. Permit me father to take Loki to Midgard, under restrained circumstances that he might repay his debt and connect with his child. I know he loves her. He wouldn't do anything to put her in harm's way. He would behave himself if he feared the consequences of his actions were to be suffered by her." Thor says.

"You would offer up his mortal daughter as collateral for his misdeeds?" Odin asks.

"Aye." Thor says.

"So be it. You have a year to show me that Loki can become a changed man. My ravens will be watching. He will be your responsibility Thor. If you fail, the girl will suffer." Odin says.

Thor turns and makes his way down to the dungeons to retrieve Loki. He is making a dangerous gamble doing this. Everything could end in tragedy if Loki does not do as he is told. After several stairs and hallways Thor is finally standing before Loki's cell.

Loki is lying on the bed throwing his paperweight in the air over and over again, bored out of his skull. Upon sight of Thor he perks up.

"Back from Midgard so soon? Let me guess, Odin forbid you to go as I suspected." Loki snickers.

"I have come to release you." Thor says. Loki stands at this statement as excitement thrums through his body. Is this a cruel joke? A trick for the sake of revenge?

"What's the catch?" Loki asks.

"I've told father about Lilly." Thor says.

"You WHAT! Damn you Thor! That was the one thing I asked you not to do! You have placed her in danger!" Loki shouts.

"And it is you that is now charged with her safety. Lilly is the leverage Odin will use against you should you choose to misbehave. Your release from this cell is contingent upon you returning to Midgard with me to help repair the damage you caused there. While there you will have time to spend with your daughter. You'll be able to get to know one another." Thor says.

"You told her about me! About…all of this? How much does she know?"

"Everything Loki. I told her everything. She wants to meet you. She wants a relationship with you, and you can have that but you cannot disappear, cause trouble, start a war, or engage in any trickery of any kind. The ravens will be circling Loki. Any harm that comes to Lilly will be on your head." Thor warns.

Loki trembles with rage at Thor. He didn't honestly think the oaf had the intelligence or follow through to manipulate and take advantage of his one vulnerability. For Lilly he'd suffer anything. For Lilly he'd be the dancing puppet and well trained dog Odin has desired all these years. For Lilly he'd endure every indignation and humiliation.

"Damn you."


	8. Chapter 8

"No chains? No gags?" Loki hisses.

"You will learn to restrain yourself for once." Thor says.

"And just like that I get to waltz out of here? The guards won't stop us?" Loki asks.

"No. You are released. Come. We must make for the Bifrost." Thor says.

"Wait! My daughter….are we going to see her right now?" Loki asks.

"Yes of course." Thor says.

"Thor don't you think I should stop by my room and make myself presentable?" Loki says. Thor looks at Loki and notices the greasiness of his hair and the slight musk now more prominent with the cell barrier gone.

"Aye." Thor says. They make the long walk to the royal family wing and open the doors to Loki's old room. He hasn't been here in years. It feels like a tomb. A thick layer of dust covers everything.

"The servants continued to maintain your room after you fell from the Bifrost. It was when I brought you home from Midgard in shame that they stopped. They mourned you too." Thor says.

"They did it for mother's sake, not mine. No one ever noticed me back then, much less cared." Loki says as he walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. Thor notices what can only be described as a golden wave of fresh air wash over the room as the dust disappears and cobwebs dissolve. Thor waits awkwardly as Loki takes a good hot bath and scrubs down vigorously. The days were beginning to bleed together down there without Frigga around to break up the boredom. Loki felt her absence rather acutely and cried himself to sleep more times than he cares to admit. It didn't really matter. Since the Dark Elk invasion he's been the only prisoner in the dungeon. The guard patrol is much smaller these days.

Loki finally appears from the bathroom chest bare, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Thor watches Loki as he walks to his closet and searches for something nice to wear. Loki has always been more slender than he but Thor never realized just how cut and firm Loki is. Loki showing naked skin below the neckline is such a rarity. Chaste maidens wear outfits more revealing. Loki's clothes do not do him justice. In fact, looking at them now they all have extra padding and are cut in such a way to try to make Loki appear broader and more muscular than he really his. It isn't fair. Loki is beautiful.

Loki finishes dressing. "How do I look?" He asks with the tiniest hint of apprehension in his voice. Far from the menacing ensemble Loki wore while attacking Earth, this outfit is almost sweet.

"You cut your hair." Thor notices. It is shorter like it was before the fall and instead of being slicked back, his hair parts slightly down the middle, tucking behind his ears loosely. He looks so young.

"Does it look alright?"

"You look very handsome." Thor says. Loki nods silently and then starts grabbing various items from around his room and making them disappear. "What are you doing?" Thor asks.

"Packing. I can't tell you how much I missed my things these past couple of years. Since I expect to be on Midgard for an extended period of time I'd like to take some things with me when I go. Some of these items I need to give to Lilly." Loki says. Thor notes that aside from spell books and clothing Loki also packs away his baby blanket from his childhood, an embroidered handkerchief (made by Frigga), a couple of Asgardian children's story books, and several potion bottles of questionable contents. Loki packs his jewel encrusted throwing knives, a purse filled with gold coins, and a ring that Thor has never seen before.

"That looks of Midgardian design." Thor says of the small gold and diamond object.

"It belonged to Emily. Lilly should have it." Loki says.

"You married her!" Thor says astounded.

"Of course I did. Do you really think I would let my child be born a bastard? The ceremony was held in a Christian church." Loki rolls his eyes. "But it made Emily happy and it did make our vows feel more official and meaningful even if Odin wouldn't have recognized it."

"Then Lilly is a Princess of the Realm." Thor says.

"I've been disowned, remember?" Loki says.

"Father's age is showing Loki. He is not long for the living world and whatever feelings he may have about you know that I still love you and still count you as family." Thor says.

Loki doesn't know how to respond to that, so he avoids the awkward silence by changing gears. "Come on. I've kept my daughter waiting long enough." He says quietly.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Moving day for Lilly was ridiculously easy and kind of sad, really, when you consider how few possessions she has. The twin bed frame came with the apartment and Lilly has no need for the mattress so she opts to leave it behind as well along with all the bedding that fits it. Her new bed at Avenger's Tower is a Queen. All of her clothes fit into two suit cases and her computer fit into an egg crate. Pathetic.

Lilly's dad Henry helps her load up her stuff into the trunk to take her on the short drive into the city. He and his wife Mary couldn't be more proud of her. He'd worried about her. For years he worried about his odd little duck. She was always socially awkward, though these days that's not necessarily a bad thing. Kids like Lilly are the ones that usually wind up making millions inventing the next big thing. She is much more sociable now that she is a woman. Her introverted nerdy nature somehow blossomed into a stunning graceful creature. She always was a hard worker.

Henry has no idea about Thor or Loki or the fact that Lilly is not entirely human. Lilly decided not to tell her parents. The guys know not to mention anything when Henry and Mary come to visit. Henry knows she landed a job working and living at Avenger's tower and that Tony Stark is her employer. What he does not find out until he rides the elevator up with her, is that her apartment is on the same floor as Thor's and Captain America's.

"Holy Shit Lilly Bit! You did good!" Henry says. "Have you met either of them yet?" He asks.

"Yes dad. I have." Lilly says flatly, sounding annoyed and embarrassed.

"You know I hear that both of them are bachelors. Thor's a prince. You should try flirting with him."

"Eww dad gross!" Lilly says.

"What? You do like men right? It's okay if you don't but your mother and I never pegged you as the Birkenstock type."

"Dad! Yes I like guys. I just….like Steve." She says with a smile.

"Oh. Captain America is definitely a keeper too. Good genes for grandbabies." He says.

"Oh my god I am not talking about my sex life with you." Lilly says sounding mortified.

"Hey you're out of college now, time to start husband hunting. Your mother insisted I mention that." Henry says.

"That woman has had grandbaby fever since the moment I hit puberty." Lilly muses.

"Can you blame her?" Henry says with a hint of sadness.

"No I suppose not. Tell her I promise to land a good one." Lilly says.

"That's my girl." Henry finishes helping Lilly get settled into her new luxurious million dollar view apartment. She has so much room she doesn't know what to do with herself. She has an actual kitchen now!

"I guess I better learn how to cook, huh?"

"Your mother can teach you. I gotta go kiddo. Duty calls."

"I love you."

"Call your mother more often. Don't forget about us up here in your ivory tower eh?"

"Bye dad."

"Bye Lilly Bit." Henry says blowing her a kiss and closing the door. Lilly walks around her new digs exploring every corner. Feeling giddy and gleeful she hops up onto her bed and jumps up and down like a toddler. "WOOOHOOOO!" She squeals.

"Miss Anderson?" Jarvis chimes. Lilly whips around looking for a person.

"Who's there?" Lilly asks.

"Tis I, Jarvis. Mr. Stark's artificial butler. Your presence is requested in the clubhouse on the top floor. Mr. Stark and the other team members are waiting for you." The AI chimes.

"Thank you." Lilly stutters awkwardly as she talks to the air. She gets on the elevator and pushes the button for the top floor. When the doors open everyone is there and there is a strange tenseness in the air. She looks around and notices that Thor is missing.

"Where's my uncle?" Lilly asks. Steve walks up to her and pulls her hands into his.

"Lilly, your uncle is in the next room…and he has someone with him." Steve says with the most serious look Lilly has ever seen on his face. Lilly swallows hard.

"Who?"

"Your father, Loki, is here." Steve says. Lilly runs to the other side of the wall. Thor turns to look at her and then the other man turns to look at her. Loki, for all his arrogance and pride cannot still the trembling of his body and lips, nor dry the tears that come unfettered at the sound of her voice and the sight of her face.

"Dad?"

"You look like your mother." His voice breaks. They rush to one another and embrace violently. They sob openly into each other's shoulders for a moment before pulling back to inspection one another. They touch each other's faces marveling at the similarities.

"I knew. I knew there had to be someone else out there just like me." Lilly says.

"Oh my darling girl, you are so much better. Everything that was good and pure and wonderful about your mother and me lives in you. You are an angel." Loki says. Everybody gathers to spy on the pair and watch the tearful reunion. It is unsettling and even shocking to see Loki in such a vulnerable state. Loki hates it. He hates being so exposed in front of these people, but he lacks the ability to hold back his emotions just now. Any hopes he had at controlling himself evaporated at the sound of her voice.

Tony, Bruce, Steve, Clint, and Natasha have all felt on edge since Loki arrived a half hour ago. Loki met their gazes but did not speak directly to anyone but Thor. For once Loki was not eager to pick a fight. He had more pressing concerns. Watching his oily snake like exterior melt into something tender and sweet was not something they would have believed possible.

"He's nice when he doesn't have that wilily psycho killer look in his eye." Tony mutters to Bruce.

"You know I didn't want to believe it especially after all of Loki's talk of what pathetic insignificant mortals we all are, but he really loved her mom." Bruce says.

"I still have my doubts." Tony says.

"We all do. Things are going to be nerve racking for a while." Bruce says.

"Try not to thrash the puny god about while Lilly is still in the room." Tony says as he pats Bruce on the shoulder. Bruce smiles. The group pulls back a bit to give the little family some semblance of privacy.

"How long are you staying?" Lilly asks

"For the foreseeable future from what I can tell. My freedom is contingent upon my good behavior." Loki lies, and Lilly senses it.

"You're not telling me something." Lilly says darkly. Loki stops breathing as he assesses his daughter.

"Lilly can you detect deception?" Loki asks.

"Yes, and I can detect yours. What aren't you telling me?" Lilly asks. Loki shoots Thor an icy look.

"Lilly my darling girl, the answers will come. I will tell you in time but right now is not the right moment. Will you be patient with me?" Loki asks. Lilly nods. All she wants is honesty. The pair takes a seat on the couch. Lilly curls up into her father like she is five again.

"Tell me how you met my mom." She asks.


	9. Chapter 9

"What did you need so many flowers for?" Lilly asks her father.

"Well, I was low on many of my potions ingredients from Midgard." Loki says.

"What is Midgard?"

"Earth. Sorry darling I forget you do not know these things."

"You make potions? Like magic?" Lilly eyes him curiously.

"Yes. In fact I have brought several texts with me that my mother used to teach me magic, and now I will teach the art to you." Loki says. "Getting back to your mother, she was a stunning and fearless creature. Most people find me intimidating or off putting, but she smiled at me in way that no other had before. I was captivated by her from the start." Loki says.

"You make it sound like people think you are ugly or something." Lilly says.

"When you grow up in the shadow of the golden god of thunder, people tend to ignore you. Anytime a lady would engage me in conversation, the moment they discovered I was Thor's little brother they instantly asked me to introduce them to Thor. I was always nothing more than a stepping stone for the social climbers. I got sick of it after a while. I started refusing them or would humiliate them in front of Thor for using me. The ladies at court learned to hate me very quickly."

"But dad, you're so handsome. I have a hard time believing none of them found you attractive." Lilly says even though she knows her father is telling the truth. It is heartbreaking to hear how lonely he's been.

"Thor is the Asgardian ideal of beauty and masculinity, not I. My pale skin, dark hair, and lithe frame are considered to be unappealing attributes." Loki says.

"Asgardians sound like blind stupid assholes." Lilly says boldly.

"Language young lady! But I thank you. You clearly have your mother's good taste." Loki says as he kisses the top of Lilly's head. Thor peaks his head in then.

"Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is served. Please come join us." Thor says politely. Tony has called in catering to rival a thanksgiving extravaganza. He did it for Lilly and for Thor really. Steve too. Everyone agrees that Lilly is a welcomed and wonderful addition. At some point Warren arrived and waited patiently in the other room, flirting with Thor blatantly much to everyone's amusement. Thor pretends to be completely oblivious to the young man's advances but even Loki knows Thor is not that obtuse. Lilly gives Warren a death glare and he backs off but not without giving her a wicked smile.

"Dad this is my best friend Warren. Warren this is my dad Loki." Warren puts his arms around Lilly's waist in a familiar way that makes Loki defensive. The men shake hands and Loki surveys Lilly's friend.

"And just what exactly are your intensions towards my daughter?" Loki asks pointedly.

"Intensions? …..uh….none. I….I…"

"Dad Warren is gay." Lilly says quickly to defend her friend.

"Good for him for being happy but I still want to know if his intensions towards you are noble." Loki says.

"No Dad….he's GAAAAYYY. He doesn't like girls…like that. He dates men." Lilly says like she is explaining it to a 3rd grader.

"Oh, ergi. Alright then. I still don't like the way he touches you so casually." Loki says disapprovingly.

"He's my dance partner. If this offends you you're really not going to like watching us when we are together on stage." Lilly says resolutely. Loki presses his lips into a thin line but he nods his head.

"Alright. Very well then." They all take a seat around a long rectangular table. Loki sits beside Lilly with Thor on Loki's other side. Steve and Warren are across from them. Lilly's little family. She looks around and feels so blessed.

Steve watched the whole Loki/Warren exchange with fascination and mentally took notes. Steve doesn't know how receptive Loki would be to he and Lilly dating and sneaking around behind his back won't work. In fact it would just piss off Loki all the more. Steve decides he will watch and wait a few days before declaring his intensions to Loki for Lilly. For once Steve is glad that he is as old and old fashioned as he is. He can call on old courting protocols that were used in his parent's day to date Lilly in a way that Loki will approve.

Everyone settles and starts digging in to their food. Everyone is mostly quiet tonight and content to watch Loki and Lilly engage one another. "So dad, how did you ask mom out?" Lilly asks.

"Well…she was so helpful with getting me the flowers I needed for my purchase. She looked at me, like she was looking through to who I really was. I was smitten immediately. I asked her to dinner and she accepted. I didn't think it would lead to anything serious but your mother had such a way about her. Her sense of humor was incredible and she made me feel like I was the most important person in all the nine realms. I hadn't ever experienced that before. By our third date I knew I could not be without her, though I courted her for a full six months before declaring myself and consummating our marriage agreement. It was then I told her I was not mortal and she accepted me."

"How old are you dad?" Lilly asks.

"2047 years old." Loki says. Lilly's eyes pop.

"If I'm half mortal how long will I live?" Lilly asks.

"I'm not sure my darling. Longer than a regular mortal to be sure but the rate at which you will age will be hard to guess." He says. Lilly looks at Warren and Steve. 2047? And he looks middle aged. Steven and Warren's lives will be just a blink within her own. She'll be burying them both. Loki notices the puppy dog eyes Lilly gives Steve but says nothing. Lilly's eyes glaze over like she is about to cry.

"How long were you and mom together when she died?"

"She became pregnant the very first time we laid together. She was well through most of the pregnancy. It was the last month when things took a dark and scary turn. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. I didn't know….that I was the cause. That breeding with her would kill her. We had 15 months of joyful love but she died while birthing you. I was so…distraught and frightened. I was prepared to walk away from Asgard and live here on this world with her and you, but with her gone and you a new born babe needing all the attentions that come with that, I felt lost. I was overwhelmed and in despair and too scared to brave this world alone with a fragile child. I abandoned you with a pair of nice looking mortals. I blessed them and you to keep you safe from harm. I regretted it then and everyday thereafter." Loki says mournfully.

"Do you hate me for killing my mom?" Lilly sobs then as Loki pulls her into his arms. He is crying as well.

"No my darling girl. Never. You are the best thing I ever did. I am so proud of you. I was not ready when your mother passed away. Loving mortals is a foolish thing to do." Loki says.

"But you're going to outlive me. Aren't you?" Lilly says.

"Norns willing I will be too reckless for that to happen." Loki says. Everyone is either crying or holding back tears. Tony is tossing back vodka like it is water as Natasha stuffs her face with every kind of dessert in reach; keeping her jaw moving to keep her bottom lip from trembling. Even Clint is blinking frequently.

"Brother, I had no idea you suffered so. Why did you not tell me?" Thor says as tears stream his face.

"And endanger Lilly? What do you think your father would have done with her if he had learned of her existence sooner? He would have used her against me long before now to punish me for something Thor. You know that better than anyone." Loki says giving each word a double meaning.

"Our mother would have protected her." Thor says darkly.

"Even her powers of persuasion had limitations Thor. My Sleipnir still suffers." Loki says as he lifts his fork to his mouth.

"Who is Slayp-neer?" Lilly inquires.

"Your…brother….of sorts." Loki says awkwardly as he looks up around the table to see who in the group recognized name. Everyone save for Lilly and Warren understood the reference and is looking at Loki curiously.

"I have a brother! Uncle Thor you didn't mention anything about him! Can I meet him? What does he look like?" Lilly asks. Loki's eyes shift uncomfortably as he tries to form the words in his mouth without them coming out sounding strange.

"Sleipnir….is a horse. When I was young and learning magic, I was practicing my shape shifting gifts. I was young and lonely and jealous of all the love and adoration Thor received. Looking back on it now I realize that I did it for the attention. I wanted people to notice me. I succeeded. I turned myself into a mare. I came upon a stallion in a field and got…curious. Several months later your brother was born." Loki says and then takes another bite of his food. The room goes silent as though crickets are about to break into song.

"You said he suffers. Why?" Lilly asks.

"For embarrassing the royal family my son was taken into the service of the army and raised as a war horse. He serves as Odin's steed." Loki says. "The consequences of my actions are always suffered by others who deserve it least." Loki says shooting Thor another look full of darkness and hate.

"What did it feel like?" Warren asks breaking the tension. Loki looks at him confused.

"What did what feel like?" Loki asks him.

"Child birth." Warren says. Loki smirks at that. Lilly has good taste in friends.

"It really hurt. I don't recommend it." Loki says with a small smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Whatever nervousness everyone had about Loki being here, though still present, has been replaced by sadness and empathy. No wonder Rock of Ages lost his shit. Loki takes his turn plying questions to Lilly about her life, ambitions, and hopes. The two continue on in their own private little world as the others listen try not to cry.

"Thor, all this shit Loki is telling Lilly is pretty messed up and it sounds like you and Loki could do with some bonding time too. You two clearly need to talk about some stuff." Tony says.

"Aye I know, but weeding through my brother's imagined slights and legitimate grievances is a complicated thing to do. He never lets me in, I feel. It's like he's always guarding something that he refuses to tell me. He has shared more of himself with Lilly in these past few hours than he has with me in the past few centuries. I have never seen his heart laid so open." Thor says with something akin to jealousy in his voice. He feels ashamed of being jealous of his niece, but nevertheless there it is. She has managed to do what he could not. Thor thinks of Emily. What did that woman do to bring this Loki out that Thor did not?

Loki laughs heartily then at something Lilly said and it is like the depressing haze in the room lifts. Thor has not heard that sound in so long. Tony takes that as his cue to liven up the mood. He turns on some music, not too loud, but something lively in the background to make things happy. He goes to the bar and pulls out the glasses.

"Well Loki I think I still owe you that drink." Tony says as he starts filling lots of glasses with whiskey, scotch, beer, and whatever else is requested. Thor grabs a big glass of beer and gulps it down. It has been a long day today. It gets late and the detail of room and board must be addressed.

"I didn't look to see if I have a spare guest room, and if I do I don't know if it has bedding." Lilly says.

"I have already arranged for Loki to bunk with me Lilly." Thor says. Loki shoots Thor an annoyed look. Still he doesn't want to crowd out his daughter too much. What grown woman wants her dad living with her and spying on her love life? Speaking of which…..

XxXxXxXxXx

Steve tosses his clothes in the hamper and pulls down his sheets to hop into bed. Today had gone well. Any day he doesn't have to beat the crap out of his love interest's father is a good one he supposes. Lilly is just across the hall now, but Loki is right next door. Yeah, sneaking around is definitely impossible.

"Pardon me Sir but it appears Prince Loki has broken in to your living quarters." Jarvis says.

"What?" Steve leaves out his bedroom to find Loki standing in his living room staring out the window. "Can I help you?" Steve says sternly.

"I'm not blind you know. I see the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her." Loki says as he turns to face Steve. "What are your intensions towards my daughter?" Loki asks.

"I mean to court her. Properly. I don't want to hide or act like what we do or feel for each other is wrong, because it's not." Steve says meeting Loki's unflinching gaze. Loki assesses Steve. He's been assessing him all night. Steve is not a mere mortal and it remains to be seen if he ages as quickly as a normal human. All the ice did was keep him asleep for 70 years, that did nothing for keeping him looking as young as he does. More importantly, and much to Loki's ire, his former enemy has all the honorable attributes he would like for a husband for his daughter. Steve would treat Lilly well and he can protect her. The long silence makes Steve nervous.

"You do realize that she is only half mortal and that your children could potentially look like this?" Loki says as he shifts his appears to show his Jotunn heritage. Steve is shocked. He looks at Loki and notes the scary blood red eyes and the raised lines on Loki's face. He wonders absently if those lines appear on the rest of him.

"Why do you look like that?" Steve asks.

"I'm a Frost Giant. The appearance you are used to seeing is a lie, placed upon me as a child to hide my true heritage. It is a heritage Lilly shares. Her hands turn blue in the cold, did you know that?" Loki asks.

"No, she didn't tell me, but is doesn't matter. I still want her." Steve says undeterred. Loki regards him then.

"Very well. I give you my blessing, but you will proceed slowly, is that understood?" Loki says.

"Yes, I will." Steve says.

"I catch you deflowering my darling girl before you've walked her down the aisle I'll remove the appendage that dangles between your legs." Loki says with his arms folded.

"Understood." Steve says simply.

"Good night Captain." Loki says and then disappears. Well…that went as well as can be expected all things considered.

XxXxXxXx

Tony and Bruce give Lilly the grand tour of the lab and she settles in to her first day of work. Tony comes and goes as he pleases but Bruce provides a steady guiding hand. He gives her instructions on her first experiment for the project he is working on. Lilly smiles as she experiences a nerd hard-on. Tony Stark is a nerd. The Hulk is a nerd. She's a nerd. This is the fun. She loves her new job! She puts on safety glasses as she plays with different chemicals. If only she had a caldron.

Lilly thinks of Loki then. He told her he was going to teach her magic. Does that include potion making? He mentioned potion making and ingredient gathering in his story about her mom. Lilly feels like she is going to burst with excitement. The day goes by fast and Lilly loses track of the time.

"Okay kid. Time to knock off." Bruce announces. It's 5:17pm. Lilly puts her equipment away and rushes to the elevator to ride it back up.

"Jarvis where is my dad?" Lilly asks.

"He is in the clubhouse Miss Anderson." Jarvis chimes.

"Thank you." Lilly says and mashes the button to go up. Thor and Loki are in the gym. They are in the boxing arena fighting…..and fighting.

"Sif never liked me Thor! She only tolerated my presence because of you! She wasn't my friend." Loki says as he takes another swing.

"She had reason to be angry with you as you well know!" Thor says.

"How many times must I apologize for what I did to her hair? It was an accident!" Loki says. Loki dodges a blow from Thor. "2000 years and the bitch still hasn't forgiven me. Fuck her! I'm not sorry I tried to kill her." Loki yells as he lands a hit to Thor's jaw, which Thor shakes off easily.

"Dad?" Lilly says with shock.

"Lilly!" Loki says his daughter's name feeling scandalized. How much did she hear? "How was your first day of work sweetheart?" Loki says with a small amount of forced sweetness in his voice.

"It was great. I was wondering if you'd like to teach me magic now? Maybe that potion you were trying to make when you met mom?" Lilly asks.

"Yes darling girl of course." Loki says as he exits the box covered in sweat. "Permit me to freshen up and I'll meet you in your quarters in say 20 minutes?" Loki says.

"Okay." Lilly says brightly. Loki leaves and Lilly stands there looking at her uncle and her boyfriend. "You know I don't really know all the history but I think 2000 years is a long time to hold a grudge too." Lilly says to Thor.

"Lilly your father and I have a lifetime of grievances that span centuries. Loki is angry with me for things that happened centuries ago and only now is he venting his displeasure with me for all those incidents." Thor says.

"Did you guys not talk to each other before? I don't get it. You both seem to love each other a lot but dad keeps talking about how lonely he was and ignored he was and desperate for attention and approval he was. Honestly Uncle Thor how did you not notice? It's obvious he wants something from you that you aren't giving him. Figure out what it is already." Lilly says. She has no idea how right she is. No one does, not even Loki. She turns and leaves with Thor looking dumbstruck.

"What is she talking about?" Thor asks Steve.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to bet she's right. She seems tuned in to him. Maybe she has an advantage because he's so readily open to her. But then that just makes me wonder why he isn't that way with you?" Steve says.

"Believe me Captain I wish I knew." Thor says mournfully.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki lays out all his magic books, vials, potions, herb stores, and other objects onto Lilly's kitchen counter. Their first lesson is to go over inventory and tools of the trade. Loki spent a large portion of his day fortifying Avenger's Tower with protective magic. The Avengers will benefit from his ministrations but it is Lilly he does this for. Still, it is not enough. One of the potions he and Lilly will be working on is a protection potion, which he will have Lilly drink. No one will be able to harm her once she drinks it, but the cost for such protection will be steep for Loki. It will take weeks to brew it up but once it is ready Loki's mind will feel more at ease.

Life settles into a new rhythm at the tower. During the day Thor takes Loki out with him into the city to repair buildings and remove debris. They even manage to fight crime and save some lives. In the evenings Lilly splits her time between her father and Steve. Her schedule feels so full. Her life feels so full. Now if only her father could feel as blissful and content as she does.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve brings Lilly's hand up to his lips to kiss her knuckles and she giggles. Loki clears his throat as he walks past them to get a refill on his beverage. The sexual desire radiating between the two is tangible.

"If those two keep eye fucking each other in front of Loki like that Lilly is going to have to look for a new boyfriend as she buries Steve." Clint says to Tony.

"Steve's been taking her out dancing, which is something I'd like to see actually." Tony says with a grin.

"Steve's not as dry and stiff as you think he is Tony. He's actually a very fun guy. It's just a shame the poor guy can't get drunk." Clint says.

"No shit really?" Tony says.

"Yeah, metabolizes too fast or something." Clint says as he drinks his beer. It's the 4th of July and Tony is throwing a party. Thor and Loki are not familiar with the holiday but the mortals all seem to enjoy it. Warren is there along with his new boyfriend Jack who begged and pleaded to tag along. Warren and Lilly have promised to put on a show later. Steve too. He and Lilly have been practicing some dance moves.

Warren and Jack are sitting on the couch near Thor and are being rather open in their affection for one another. Steve looks at them with a neutral expression. Such behavior just did not happen in his time. It is yet one more thing he is still adjusting too.

"I am surprised you mortals are so bold in your public affection. Such a thing is not done on Asgard." Thor says.

"That you know of. People like us have a history of secretive sex, even now. But things are getting better, at least in this country." Jack says.

"No, I mean that you openly court each other in your regular daily lives. Such pairings are only seen on the battlefield and kept private where I am from." Thor says. "No one speaks about it but we know it is there. Men who behave as you do openly, are admonished in my society." He continues and Warren and Jack both note the touch of sadness in Thor's voice. Loki notices too.

"Why is it okay on the battlefield but not at home?" Warren asks.

"Because on the battlefield there are no women. It is not uncommon for us to be out on the front for months on end. Plus one tends to get close to one's shield mate. You depend on each other for everything, especially when recovering from an injury. I have had to play nursemaid to many a wounded warrior. Steven knows of what I speak do you not my friend?" Thor says. Loki cannot contain his curiosity now. He is bursting with it after hearing _that_ statement come from none other than the mighty heterosexual Thor.

"No, Thor I don't. I never did that with my fellow soldiers." Steve says blushing a crimson tide.

"Oh, my mistake. You speak so often of your fallen friend I assumed you were lovers at one point." Thor says.

"Surely _you _had no need to engage in such relationships with Sif around?" Loki asks pointedly.

"Loki if there is one thing that the Lady Sif does NOT do while on the battlefield, it is engage in intimate relations. She wants to be seen as a warrior, not as a means of release." Thor says.

"Thor, are you saying that you've had sex with men?" Steve asks. Loki is practically on pins and needles, licking his lip nervously.

"Yes of course. I would not speak of this back home but Fandral and I engage in battlefield comfort on more than one occasion." Thor says. Warren shoots Lilly an arrogant smile. He won the bet.

"FANDRAL!" Loki bolts up from his seat as rage and jealousy fills his heart. "All these years people gossiped about me! Called me ergi and accused me of engaging in relationships like the one they have." Loki gestures to Warren and Jack. "Yet there you sit, a hypocrite who never defended me!" Loki cries.

"I did so defend you! You have no idea the venomous things I overheard about you! After Sleipnir defending your honor became a full time endeavor!" Thor shoots back. "You only encountered a fraction of what was being spoken of you, most of it I knew to be untrue. And I made those that would dare to spread slander pay dearly!" Thor says.

"But Fandral? Why did you not tell me?" Loki says, sounding like a jilted lover. Loki's tone is not lost on the other people in the room, and for the first time Thor sees something in Loki he never noticed before.

"Why would I tell you about an empty dalliance with Fandral? Twas nothing more than a night of pleasure in a desolate place. It meant no more to me than a night with a scullery maid or bar wench. You never about cared who I bedded before." Thor says closing the gap with Loki. Everyone is watching them now. Thor's heart fills with an emotion he cannot name as he watches Loki's face. It cannot be? Is Loki's heart so guarded from Thor because he secretly desires him? For years the air between them filled up with all the things they did not say to one another.

Tears stream down Loki's face as he realizes he has betrayed himself and the most closely guarded secret he possesses. Loki's eyes are big green wet pools of vulnerability, the kind of vulnerability he has only shared with Lilly, and Emily before her. It is the openness Thor has been craving from his brother. Everyone is staring at him. They know! Oh Norns in Valhalla they know he desires his own brother! Loki has no defense for this truth, and so he turns and flees to the elevator. Thor moves to follow but Lilly restrains him.

"Don't. Let him flee with his dignity. You can follow in a couple of minutes and finish this discussion in private." Lilly says. Thor nods and stands there awkwardly. Everyone feels awkward. What the hell does one say in a moment like this? Thor moves and makes his way down to his and Loki's apartment. Loki is barely through the door when Thor closes in. He grabs Loki by the arm to turn him round to face him.

"How long? How long have you felt this way about me?" Thor asks.

"My entire life." Loki says as his voice breaks. "At first I simply thought I was confused, being a young adolescent boy. But as my desires for you grew so did my jealousy as I watched you fall into bed with maiden after maiden after maiden. That you would desire a man, let alone your own brother was an impossible fantasy. For years I suffered in silence, first alone, and then with countless partners of both sexes. I tried so desperately to replace you, to no avail. My heart started twisting inside my chest and it was only when mother started openly discussing Sif as your potential future queen that I let you go in my heart. I met Emily then. She looked at me in the way I had always hoped you would. I finally opened myself up to the possibility of finding love with another, and I was blissfully happy. After she died I found myself surrounded by your golden joyful aura of ignorance and happiness. The bitterness set in then. My love for you turned to hate."

Thor and Loki are only inches apart now, sharing breath. Thor has his large strong hand on Loki's neck, a gesture of affection he hasn't been able to do since before the coronation. The silence and the tension build and Thor breaks from it. He crashes his lips onto Loki's and both breathe deeply through their noses. They inhale each other's scents and taste each other's flavor as their tongues massage back and forth in tenderness. They finally break the kiss and Thor speaks.

"I have a secret too. I was jealous of that stallion for breeding you. The idea of you being able to birth children opened up a hope in me which I didn't dare to name. The very sight of you put a smile to my lips which I could not suppress. When you withdrew I felt it acutely, and the more I tried to engage you the more you pulled away. All this time I have been breaking your heart, you've been breaking mine. I broke it off with Sif after you gave birth to Sleipnir. The times I laid with men, I was always thinking of you." Thor confesses.

"You never said anything." Loki says, his voice tinged with anger.

"Neither did you." Thor says gently.

"I don't know if I am ready to let you into my heart again. We've done nothing but fight since you brought me here." Loki says.

"Then I shall have to woo you my darling brother, in the way that you deserve." Thor says.

"Stop calling me your brother." Loki says.

"Then I shall call you beloved. Come, I wish to hold you tonight, until you fall asleep. I want you dream of me, of love, and all the sweet touches that will come." Thor says. The men walk back to their rooms and change into their bed clothes. Loki puts on a pair of satin green pants and heads into Thor's room. Loki is not wearing a shirt and Thor's breath hitches at the beauty of his porcelain torso. Thor is wearing a pair of burgundy boxers and is also without a shirt. His golden muscular chest ripples with bronzed perfection. The men climb into bed together and Thor pulls Loki into his embrace. Loki wraps his body around Thor's large frame like a small boat looking for a port in a stormy sea. Their legs entangle as Thor lays his hand atop Loki's. They drift off to sleep finding peace for the first time.

**Meanwhile, back in clubhouse…**

"Fifty bucks! Pay up!" Warren says Lilly.

"Where the hell are you getting that figure from? We didn't actually make a bet and we never mentioned a specific dollar amount." Lilly says.

"I still have another semester of school left and I'm low on ramen supplies." Warren says.

"Moocher." Lilly says as she palms him some cash. Warren sniffs it arrogantly. "It's not nice to make fun of my family right now. My dad and my uncle are going through some real turmoil."

"You mean your two dads. You might want to stop calling Thor your uncle, just saying."


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you think they had sex?" Clint asks Natasha.

"No. It didn't rain last night. When Thor and Jane finally hooked up it rained, sideways. The buildup between those two was just two years. I imagine when Thor and Loki finally get together we'll see a tornado or a hurricane." Natasha says with a naughty smile.

"I didn't peg Thor to be…that type. Loki on the other hand is a straight up super freak." Clint says as he sips his coffee.

"I bet whips and chains excite him." Natasha says with a sultry voice and Clint shoots her a weird expression. "What?" She says.

"You are a lot kinkier than I gave you credit for." Clint says.

"I had to learn to like it over the years. Some of my marks were into weird shit." She says.

"Uh-huh. And the thought of those two tumbling between the sheets?" Clint asks.

"It's not the worst visual I ever went to bed with." Natasha says.

"Is this your way of telling me you like being tied up and spanked while gay porn plays in the background, because I can work with that." Clint says.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Thor and Loki are lying in bed. They have the covers over their heads like they did when they were children hiding from the world. They have been talking since early this morning.

"I cannot tell you how many times I felt melancholy at the sight of you. I had to push those emotions away and bury them. Yours seemed a path I could not follow. I imagined things Loki. I imagined a life where we were wed, and you able and willing to bear children for us. I imagined you at my side always. But in my heart I knew it to be a fantasy and forced myself to let it go. I couldn't dwell on what could never be. Too much was expected of me." Thor says.

"I couldn't let it go Thor. I tried for the longest time. I tried. I had to completely give up hope to open myself up to Emily. Even then, the desire for you lingered, but I needed love. I deserve to be loved Thor. I am starved for it." Loki says.

"That is where you are wrong. You were always loved Loki, just not in the manner you wanted." Thor says.

"It was more than that Thor. Any insult that came from you was doubly worse than if it came from someone else. It was like a dagger to my heart. The things you'd say in mocking good fun hurt me deeply. I was so desperate for you to notice me in this way. I used to bend over backwards to please you in every way that I could. After Emily, after feeling what being loved and wanted felt like, I came to hate you for not loving me like that. Every flaw you have became amplified and I preyed on every one. But then I realized I was the only one that noticed your flaws and when Odin announced his pending abdication I knew he would choose you and that you were not ready to be king. I also knew that if I voiced my concerns no one would listen to me." Loki whispers.

"You were always so sensitive and I never understood why. I thought you weak. I thought tough love and callousness would make you form a stiffer spine. I was so wrong Loki. Even when you hated me you still loved me and looked out for my best interests, even when no one else knew what that was."

"What time is it?" Loki asks suddenly.

"9:08 Am. Why?" Thor asks.

"We've remained in bed long enough and Norns knows the others will be speculating on our activities as it is. We need to get up." Loki says.

"I don't want to." Thor says.

"You have to. You need to start thinking about how you are going to woo me." Loki says. Thor reaches out to touch Loki, but Loki slaps his hand away. "I'm not that kind of girl."

XxXxXxXxXx

Steve and Lilly hide behind one of the locker stalls of the gym as they kiss passionately. Their little bit of hand to hand training had landed Lilly on her back frequently enough to make Steve visualize other things. The feel of Steve's hands on her body, though meant to be a painful blow, not a lover's caress still made her wet between the legs. Steve breaks the kiss suddenly and pants heavily.

"We have to stop." Steve's voice trembles as his powerful hands grip and bruise Lilly's hips.

"No,no,no,no. Please. Don't stop. I want more." Lilly eyes are hooded with lust and her womanhood is throbbing painfully. Steve's erection is pressing against her thigh and straining for freedom inside his pants. His resolve is about to break.

"Ahem!" Loki says catching them in a lover's embrace. Lilly and Steve leap apart as if repelled by one another. Steve's predicament becomes obvious and embarrassing. He covers his crotch with both his hands as his cheeks burn red. He runs off to the showers. Loki is still staring Lilly down with his arms folded in a disapproving manner.

"I will put a chastity belt on you young lady. They do still make those in Asgard." Loki lies. He turns and leaves his daughter to recover from her….excitement. Lilly slumps against the lockers and heaves a heavy sigh. Yet another afternoon with her vibrating buddy, sparky.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki and Lilly are practicing their potions making again. More specifically they are working on a powerful protection potion for Lilly. Lilly doesn't really know this. Loki has given Lilly basic information but has left out certain details. They have been brewing it for weeks and finally it is ready. Lilly wants to take some of it to the lab and put it under the microscope to figure out how it works. But Loki does something odd then. He snips off a tiny amount of hair from off his head and puts it in the potion, quickly chanting a spell over it. Why would that be necessary? Lilly had put her hair into it during a much earlier step.

"Dad? What does adding your hair to the potion do for it?" Lilly asks genuinely curious. Loki's whole body tenses then and Lilly realizes her father is up to something. "Dad? What are you doin…. HOUUCHKA!" Lilly chokes as Loki punches her in the stomach, causing her to double over. He grabs her jaw and pours the magic drink down her throat, forcing her to swallow. She coughs violently for a moment but then a feeling of wellbeing washes over her and her stomach feels fine. Jarvis alerts everyone to Loki's actions and people from all corners of the tower come running. Steve sprints from the top floor down the stairs and bursts into the apartment in less than 60 seconds. Thor and the others are not far behind.

"Loki! What have you done?!" Thor shouts at his brother. Thor notes then that Loki is pale and slightly doubled over as if pained.

"What happened?" Steve asks in his commanding Captain's voice.

"I don't understand. Everything was fine. We finally finished brewing a protection potion. Dad said it would be good for me. At the last second he sniped off some of his hair and added it to the drink and when I asked him why he punched me in the stomach and forced me to drink it." Lilly says with tears in her eyes. She feels betrayed.

"What have you done to her you monster?" Tony shouts.

"I HAVE PROTECTED HER! Nothing can harm her now." Loki says looking sick. A sick feeling grows in Thor's stomach alongside a suspicion.

"At what cost Loki? Such a powerful spell always has a tradeoff. What is it?" Thor asks.

"My stomach doesn't hurt anymore. He punched me really hard to make me open my mouth and drink and now my stomach doesn't hurt anymore." Lilly says looking at the way her father is hunched over his abdomen in pain. Lilly grabs a knife out of the woodblock on the counter and cuts her cheek before anyone can stop her. She anticipates pain, but feels something more akin to the ghost of pain. The gash she creates on her cheek disappears almost instantly. Loki gasps as an identical gash appears on his own. Realization dawns on everyone.

"No one can harm you now." Loki repeats as blood pours down his face. There are tears in Lilly's eyes.

"Yes they can." She sobs. "Yes they still can."


	13. Chapter 13

"Why? Why dad?" Lilly asks him with her voice trembling in sadness and anger.

"When I first came here I told you that my stay was contingent on my good behavior, and then you pressed me for more information." Loki says.

"Yes I remember. So what happens if you don't behave?" Lilly asks. Loki looks at Thor then, who looks guilty.

"If I do anything to displease Thor's father it is YOU that will suffer the consequences of my actions. It would be you that would come to harm, like Sleipnir you would be punished for my misdeeds." Loki says.

"Uncle Thor, why do you look guilty?" Lilly asks.

"Because this was all his idea. The prison in which I reside is made of bars crafted out of my love for you, and our ties of family are my chains." Loki explains. Everyone turns to look at Thor, horrified.

"What the fuck Thor?" Tony asks.

"It was the only way to free Loki from prison, truly free him without magic suppressing wrist cuffs or real chains to bind him, or putting him through unspeakable humiliation and torture. Getting him here, to Lilly, to start over and try to live a normal life without plotting revenge or petty tricks or plots to have dominion over others. For once Loki must think before he acts, not about how a plan might succeed or fail logistically, but how he will hurt those he loves most. It was not an easy decision I made, but I know it was the right one. Lilly and Loki would not have had this bonding time if not for my intervention. I knew Loki and Lilly would never have agreed to my plan if I had asked their permission."

"That is why I did not ask your permission to do what I did to ensure Lilly's safety. Neither Odin nor the Mad Titan nor anyone else can harm her now. For the first time since leaving that cell, my mind is at ease." Loki says.

"And mine is a nervous wreck! Dad I can't live my life afraid to get a bump, or bruise, or burn let alone a mortal injury. What happens when I get in the boxing arena with Nat and Steve? They'll be afraid to punch me and I'll be afraid to be punched. You've taken away my ability to defend myself!"

"Never you mind any blows you receive during training. The harder the better in my opinion. The training room is the place to get hurt. Do not stop and do not hold back. I can endure regular beatings from a training session. Norns knows I've endured far worse than that before. Do not hold back during training my darling girl. Better a beating by friendly hands now than torture from an enemy."

"Reverse it." Lilly orders.

"I can't." Loki lies.

"You're lying!" She cries.

"I will not reverse it. I have made my decision."

XxXxXxXx

Lilly, Thor, and Loki are all angry with each other. Lilly is furious with her father and her uncle for making such large decisions without her prior knowledge or consent. She's pissed at them both! Loki is angry with Thor for placing Lilly in danger and making such a desperate act necessary. Thor is just angry. He did what was needed and he's the bad guy. True his solution to the whole situation was not ideal but it was the best he could come up with under the circumstances. If only his father were more open to Loki's plight, maybe he would have listened. Odin has never acted on Loki's behalf in the way that Loki has acted on Lilly's behalf. The three of them have it out in Lilly's apartment. Steve stays behind to watch, keeping as silent as possible while the others return to their areas.

"If I had not done this you would still be rotting in that prison cell and Lilly would not have you in her life." Thor yells.

"Better that than the danger she is now in Thor! You have no idea…..you have no idea how dangerous my enemies are. They will come for me and for her. It is only a matter of time before they seek retribution for my failure." Loki says with tears in his eyes.

"She was in danger from them whether you were still in prison or here. At least now you can protect her from harm, and you have." Thor says.

"What about me? Don't I get a say in any of this? You didn't ask me my opinion on any of this! Did it ever occur to you that I might agree with you? You just assumed I'd say no and went and did it anyway!" Lilly cries. Thor and Loki are not sure to which she is referring; both most likely.

"Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission." Loki says.

"At least on that we agree brother." Thor says pointedly.

"Oh shut up!" Loki snarls. Loki hates to admit it, but Thor is right on much of this. Loki had been alone in that cell for only a few weeks and he was already suffering the first signs of madness and depression from solitary confinement. A century of that would have been his undoing. Loki needed out of that cell and Lilly needed protecting. It is ironic that in putting her in danger she is now safer than ever.

"What else would you have me do? I wanted my family back!" Thor says.

"So if you misbehave I get punished. Who is it that is going to punish me?" Lilly asks.

"Our father." Thor says.

"Your father!" Loki says.

"So wait my grandpa would torture me just to hurt him? Thor, why aren't you fighting him?" Lilly asks. It seems that Odin is the bad guy here.

"It is not that simple young lady and you would do well not to say such things out loud. Odin's ravens are watching I'm sure." Loki says.

"You're both scared of him, aren't you?" She says.

"My father is a powerful man. He is a king and a force of nature. He is my family also. He has my loyalty and my love. I could no more raise my hammer against him than I could against you." Thor says.

"What if you have to? What if my dad does something to piss him off and you have to choose between being let him hurt me or save me. What would you do?" Lilly asks.

"I would never let him harm you." Thor says resolutely.

"What if you had to choose between killing him or letting him kill me?" Lilly asks.

"Don't answer that Thor. Even Heimdall cannot keep silent on such an answer and you've said too much already." Loki warns. The argument dies then. There it is. Their situation is dangerous, precarious, and fragile. Yet in spite of everything that threatens to rip them apart, this little family is more united than ever. At least now they know who the enemy is.

XxXxXxXxXx

Steve takes Lilly out dancing that evening to get her some fresh air and distraction, giving Thor and Loki some much needed alone time.

"Are you still angry with me?" Thor asks Loki.

"I'm furious with you. But I also know your choices were limited and that Lilly and I would both be worse off without your interference." Loki says.

"So are you saying I was right?" Thor asks with a crooked smile.

"Never. You'll never hear those words pass my lips." Loki says. Thor pulls Loki into his embrace and smiles at him warmly.

"I'm sorry for all of this." He says as he strokes Loki's beautiful raven hair. "I know my actions instill neither loyalty nor trust." Thor says.

"I might have enjoyed ruining your coronation day a little more than I should have." Loki concedes.

"I love you." Thor says.

"You and your sentiment." Loki says.

"You're sentimental too trickster, or do you think I have not been paying attention." Thor says.

"You're a fool, I am no such thing."

"And you're a terrible liar." Thor shoots back.

"That is an insult and I don't have to stand here and take it." Loki says with feigned anger. He tries to turn out of Thor's embrace only to be pulled closer and kissed. Their hands entwine in each other's hair as their tongues twist around their mouths. Thor's other hand moves south to cup Loki's butt. He squeezes it gently but eagerly.

"Uh!" Loki gives a high pitched grunt. It felt so good.

"I want to make love to you." Thor says in a low quiet voice.

"Soon."


	14. Chapter 14

"I love this painting. The audio the gallery gave us to listen to is dry and boring though. I rather listen to classical music while looking at all of this." Lilly says as she looks at a Rembrandt. The exhibit is only in town for a week and Steve made sure he and his girl got tickets to the museum. They have been courting for six months now, officially. It took Lilly a few weeks to get over what Loki did but she has slowly accepted it, if only because she doesn't really have a choice in the matter. Steve is grateful for the additional protection she has now, despite its expense. He would take the potion too, to keep her safe. He can take a blow much better than she can. They walk the gallery side by side. Steve is always touching Lilly in some way whether it is his hand in the small of her back, around her waist, or holding her hand. Steve regales Lilly in art history as they visit certain paintings. The couple cannot stop smiling at one another. They radiate love to anyone looking at the beautiful couple. For once, people are courteous enough to leave Captain America alone. He's obviously on a date.

Steve has wondered if Lilly's family (Thor, Loki, and Odin) were going to be problem. Well, they are. Only now Steve is too in love to care. Lilly is the one and whatever weird alien dramatic out of this world shit may come his way for doing so, he is prepared. He has but to speak with Loki again on the topic of marriage. He's sure Loki has some extra requirements and surprises he has yet to drop on him.

They leave the museum and head to dinner. Lilly loves sushi, mostly the raw fish, which Steve hates. Thankfully he found a place that serves both sushi and fish & chips.

"How do you eat that stuff? Honestly it doesn't even look like food." Steve says as he grabs the vinegar and the ketchup.

"It's good for you and I love the textures." Lilly says.

"Uh-huh. I noticed you didn't say you like the way it tastes." Cap teases.

"I do like the way it tastes. The flavors are subtle….naked." Lilly smiles mischievously. She has come so close to cracking his resolve so many times these past many months. Steve knows he needs to hurry up and propose, if for no other reason than to ensure he continues to keep his word. Lilly is a sweet gorgeous creature, and Captain America is only human.

A family comes in and sits at a table next to theirs. It is a couple with a little boy who looks to be about five years old. The boy stares at Steve. Cap can tell the boy knows he recognizes him from somewhere. He's just waiting to see how long it takes the kid to figure it out and ask for an autograph.

"Steve?" Lilly gets his attention.

"Yes." He says sweetly.

"How many children do you want?" Lilly asks nervously. The question implies a lot. Lilly looks down at her sushi then. Her nerves get the best of her.

"I…..three. Three's a good number. I'm hoping for at least one each. How many do you want?" Steve asks.

"Three's a good number." Lilly says a little flatly. Steve can tell there is more.

"You're worried about something." Steve says.

"I know you know that I'm not fully human. Any children we have won't be fully human either. They could be blue even, or possibly giants. Dad says being a runt is a recessive gene. He said I was lucky I was born human sized, though grateful." She says.

"I would love our children no matter what they look like Lilly. I love you and I would love them. Their lives would be hard if they are born looking different, but we will make a way for them. If they are as pretty as you the world will love them." Steve says as he takes her hands into his. They lean in over the table and kiss. The little boy at the table next to them makes a face.

"Ewwwww!" He shouts. His mother scolds him and tells him to mind his own business. Steve and Lilly snicker into their kiss. Yep. Three just like that one.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So what are we doing today?" Loki asks positively bored. They've finished repairing the city and the last week has been rather slow.

"I think we have earned a day off and I want to do something with you." Thor looks over at him.

"Oh? I'm intrigued. Do tell." Loki says mockingly.

"I'm taking you to a boxing match. The humans seem to enjoy them and I know even you enjoyed the tournaments back home when they came round." Thor says warmly.

"Mmmmm….yes. I did so enjoy watching all the various male forms flex and grunt and sweat as they battled in the sun. Especially yours." Loki purrs. The sound makes Thor weak in the knees. They still have yet to lie together and Thor is hoping tonight will be the night. They have been growing closer and softer towards one another. Loki smiles much like he did when he was young. He hasn't looked this carefree in ages.

"It takes place this evening. I thought we could enjoy the sunshine at the park and a nice meal before going." Thor explains.

"Yes but that will be this afternoon and evening. How do you want to spend the morning?" Loki asks as he enters Thor's personal space. Loki leans his nose into Thor's neck and inhales deeply. Thor's breath hitches.

"I….I thought perhaps we could spar, or maybe wrestle." Thor says a little too quietly, distracted by raven hair and piercing green eyes. Loki makes a purring sound again.

"Wrestling. Pin me down….if you can." Loki say in a low sultry tone before giving Thor's chest a good hard shove and running away like a school boy, giggling as he flees. Thor gives chase, running around the couch in the living room, through the kitchen, round the dining table, and back to Thor's bedroom. Loki has his own bedroom but he hasn't slept there in weeks. He snuggles up to Thor every night. It tortures Thor having him right there, but not acting on his desires. He has shown so much restraint. Thor leaps at him and pins him to the ground, covering his mouth with his.

Loki wraps his arms and legs around Thor, finally inviting him to do what they have both wanted for so long. Thor's whole body trembles and his grip on Loki's clothing becomes far too tight. The sleeve on Loki's shirt rips. Loki doesn't even care, he just laughs it off.

"Good idea." Loki says as he grabs at the front of his shirt and yanks it open. Little white buttons pop and fly off all over. Thor follows his lead and yanks his t-shirt off up over his head and flings it away. Within a moment they are naked and on the bed. Thor covers Loki's body with his, kissing him and raking his fingers all over Loki's body. But after a moment Loki breaks the kiss.

"I want to look at you. I want to touch." Loki says. Thor rolls off of Loki onto his side and Loki turns his body to face him. Their hands explore one another then. Loki's fingers trace the various scars on Thor's chest as Thor runs a calloused thumb over one of Loki's rosy nipples. Loki squeezes Thor's bicep and he flexes it for show. The shit eating grin Thor flashes at him is a mile wide. Loki's hand trails down Thor's stomach then, and the butterfly light touch is a little more ticklish than Loki intended. The men look upon each other's manhoods then. Thor's great meatiness is almost daunting but Loki is not deterred. Thor can only describe Loki's cock as elegant. While Loki's is not as big as his (and really who can compete with Thor on this?) he is well endowed in his own right. In fact the ladies might prefer Loki's cock to his own. It would fill a woman's womb just right, giving good stretch without being painful. Thor imagines letting Loki take him. He's never been taken before and is a little curious, but he'll save that impulse for another time. Loki's finger's ghost over Thor's cock and he growls low in his throat.

Loki pulls his hand away and rolls onto his stomach and looks at Thor. Thor pets Loki's head, his eyes questioning. "Make love to me." Loki whispers. Thor leans in and kisses him deeply and then gets up to climb on top of him. Thor straddles Loki's legs and grabs the globes of Loki's cheeks, massaging and spreading them. Loki's entrance is so small, tight, and puckered. Thor doesn't want to hurt him. Loki will need much preparation and attention to handle Thor's cock. Thor reaches over to the night stand and grabs a bottle of oil. He coats his hands with it and starting massaging Loki's back. He works knots out of the muscles of the shoulders, down the lower back and then the firm muscles of Loki's ass. Loki groans in pleasure as his muscles liquefy under Thor's touch.

Thor then uses his thumbs to stretch open the ring of muscles of his entrance. Thor adds more oil and massages the opening aggressively, making Loki keen at the invasion. Loki's cock grows hard as Thor's thumb run just inside the ring over and over again stretching the hole wider and wider. Loki pants; willing his body to relax and accept everything that enters him. When Thor is finally satisfied that Loki is prepared, he grabs his cock and guides it in.

"Ah! Oh….ah! ah! ah!" Loki whines as the incredible stretch of Thor's length. Thor whines as well. Loki is so impossibly tight!

"Oh Loki! OH NORNS! HAA! Oh. Oh." Thor moans as he seats himself slowly deeper and deeper inside. The both go still. "Are you alright?" Thor pants. Loki nods.

"Give me a moment. You're so big." Loki says. After a couple of minutes Loki feels his muscles relax and adjust. "Now, slowly." Loki says. Thor grinds into him gently and both keen from the feel of it. Thor kisses Loki's shoulders as Loki bites down on his pillow take the onslaught of Thor's love. It isn't long before Thor is making full thrusts. The bed creaks and cracks as Thor sets a terrible rhythm. The sky opens up outside and the wind, rain, and lightening put of a frightening show. The thunder is deafening. Thor grabs Loki's hips pulling them up. Loki screams as he orgasms so hard his vision goes white, but Thor is far from done. Thor pulls Loki's torso up so he is kneeling and presses Loki's back to his chest, still thrusting violently. Thor reaches around to make Loki hard again. All coherent thought is gone from Loki's mind. He can only feel now. Loki's cock fills with blood again as Thor ravages his prostate over and over and over again. Thor bites Loki's neck and pinches his nipple. The pleasure is so intense it is almost painful, the sweetest torture Loki has ever known.

Thor begins to babble incoherently as his orgasm begins to curl inside his gut. "My seed…..breed you…become one…every night…oh Loki…." When he comes it is with a roar. Loki feels the power of the beast inside and of his hot creamy seed. Loki comes a second time and clamps down around that great shaft, milking it for every drop. The bed covers get a second coating of Loki's seed both fall over into the wet spot a panting sweaty sated mess.

"Norns in Valhalla Loki. Now that I've had you I can never go back. I am ruined." Thor says.

"I cannot be without you now Thor. I cannot be without you ever again. You possess me body and soul and my life is no longer my own. I'm not even sure it was ever mine in the first place. I love you. I love you…." Loki eyes start to droop as sleep overtakes him. Thor pulls him into his arms and drifts off as well. He will let nothing tear them asunder.


	15. Chapter 15

"I think my dad and uncle just had sex." Lilly says as she looks at a golf ball sized piece of hail. Car alarms are going off everywhere. The Lambordini parked in front of the café that Steve and Lilly took shelter in is now pock marked like it has a disease.

"I think you're right." Steve says. Maybe now is a good moment to approach Loki about marrying Lilly.

Lilly and Steve aren't the only ones talking about the sudden inclement weather. The hurricane force winds and subsequent hail was so sudden, powerful, and unpredicted that the media is clamoring for an explanation from Thor. Tony's PR department plays dumbs.

"Jarvis, are those two fucking? Is that what is going on?" Tony says with a huff to his ceiling. Clint isn't even waiting for the AI to respond. He's already forking money over to Natasha.

"To whom are you referring sir?" Jarvis asks a little too innocently.

"You know damn well who!" Tony shouts.

"I am not at liberty to say sir. My privacy protocols require my silence on the matter." Jarvis responds.

"That's a big fat fucking yes." Tony says sounding exasperated. Several of the windows in the tower are broken. "Rock of Ages had better fix this." He mutters.

"So Thor and Loki finally….ewwwww." Clint grimaces. Natasha acts nonchalant but inside she is positively giddy with excitement. She has done a bad bad thing and is actually a little ashamed of herself. Weeks ago Natasha stole her way into Thor's apartment and put her own surveillance device in Thor's bedroom, hoping to get footage of the two having sex. She's not going to share it or show it to anyone else. Not even Clint. She just wants to watch. It took some doing to convince Jarvis what she was doing was on the up and up and frankly she's still worried she'll get caught. She is definitely doing a very bad bad thing. She makes her excuses, heads to her room, and locks the door.

She pulls out her laptop and streams the footage. Bingo! She feels so ashamed and dirty but it's not enough to overcome her voyeuristic desires. The thought of watching Thor and Loki fuck is making her labia twitch. She watches as the men get naked and then get on the bed. She watches Thor play with Loki's hole before penetrating him with the biggest cock she has ever seen.

"Holy fuck! Take it Loki. Take all of it." Natasha touches herself and before long her fingers are slick with want. When Loki comes she does too. She pants hard and moans loudly. "Ah. Oh god. Gods! Fuck that was hot!" Natasha watches as the couple make the sweetest and most profound pledges of love to one another and the shame and guilt floods her. Shame on her. She knows what she did was wrong. Natasha is about to cut the footage when Loki comes into view. His whole face takes up the screen and he is looking straight into the camera. Natasha breaks out into a cold sweat. Oh shit! Loki winks directly into camera and smiles before the whole thing goes snowy.

XxXxXxXxXx

Dinner is an awkward affair to say the least. Thor looks like he is in a dream state, floating on a high of love and hard fucking. Loki has the biggest widest damn joker smile anybody has ever seen. He stabs his meat with gusto and chews it jovially. Natasha meets Loki's gaze and he winks at her again. She has to suppress the urge to look away quickly like a guilty child. If she did everyone would notice. Is he pissed at her? Is he going to get revenge on her for invading his privacy like that? God knows she'd deserve it.

The silence becomes too much and Tony snaps under the pressure of it. "So how was it? I assume it was earth shattering. It certainly shattered windows." Tony says not hiding his annoyance.

"Oh don't be so sour Stark. Here!" Loki waves his hand and repairs the damage. He's still smiling ear to ear.

"So…what happens now? I mean you two are both guys and Odin doesn't have any other heirs, right? I mean at some point you guys have to go home to Asgard to rule and do royal stuff right? What happens when Odin dies and you two don't have any kids?" Clint asks. The answer is obvious to everyone else. If Loki can give birth to a horse he can give birth to Thor's children, but Clint's mind just wouldn't follow that path of logic.

"Ahem….well….that is a discussion Thor and I have not had yet. But for the sake of giving Thor heirs I will transform my body to fulfill that duty." Loki says.

"So are you getting married?" Lilly asks like she is about to burst. She is so happy to see her dad happy. In the short few months she has known him she has come to love him and worry about him. He's been so lonely and sad for most of his life. He deserves good things. Thor takes Loki's hand into his.

"Yes, we are going to wed." Thor says.

"How is Odin going to handle that news?" Clint asks. Thor and Loki look at each other then. They don't really know how Odin will take the news frankly. They don't know if he'll be happy that Loki has finally settled down, or be furious that his son and once son are now fucking in an ergi relationship. In fact, fear of Odin's disapproval puts a new sense of urgency into Loki. He needs to find a way to make this new development between him and Thor permanent and binding. A child would do that. But the potion he took to protect Lilly would also affect an unborn babe. Loki needs to think this out.

"We will speak with him on the matter when the time comes." Thor says sternly and in a tone that does not invite follow-up questions. Loki can tell Thor is concerned about this as well. They haven't talked about it. Really there isn't much to talk about. Either Odin will accept their new status as a couple or he won't, and if he doesn't…Thor will have a choice to make.

Dinner ends and everyone hangs out in the living room for drinks and to watch a game on the television. Loki stands next to Natasha who is looking out a window.

"I trust the show was most enjoyable?" Loki says with a naughty smirk.

"You knew. Why did you let me film you then?" Natasha asks.

"To lord it over your head. So…were we any good?" Loki asks curiously.

"Yes. Does Thor know?" Natasha asks him.

"No, and I'm not going to tell him either. Our lives are currently complicated enough without adding more angst or drama. But I am going to blackmail a favor out of you." Loki says. Natasha gives him a look.

"Nothing illegal I assure you." Loki says with a smirk. "If you're a good girl I might even oblige you with an encore performance." He mutters quietly to her.

"What do you want me to do?" Natasha asks.

"Not sure yet. Something for Lilly. I'll think on it a while." Loki says. It puts Natasha a little at ease. Not much, but a little. They talk about other things for a little while before Natasha wanders off to find Clint. Steve walks up to Loki then.

"I need to talk to you about Lilly." Steve says very seriously.

"Is something wrong?" Loki asks.

"No, but I need to ask you something, formally." Steve says.

"Ah." Loki replies. "Very well, come to my quarters and we shall speak." He says. Lilly watches as her father and boyfriend leave. She's practically covered in sweat. Thor notices and comes to her.

"What is all that about?" Thor asks his niece.

"I think Steve is going to ask me to marry him. He's talking to my dad right now." Lilly says with a voice full of hope and fear.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Have seat Captain. Ask me what you need to ask me." Loki says as he arranges himself on the couch.

"I'm asking your permission to marry Lilly." Steve says very seriously. He looks like he is ready to fight verbally, physically, and in any other form necessary.

"Do you love her?" Loki asks just as serious.

"You know I do, and I'm willing to prove it."

"Oh? And how do you propose to do that?" Loki asks.

"That protection potion you took for Lilly. Give it to me. Let me take over that responsibility." Steve says.

"And why should I entrust you with such a privilege?" Loki asks.

"Because you know that sooner or later you and Thor will need to return to Asgard. Lilly's life will be here with me. You also know that you can't give Thor any heirs so long as you are acting as Lilly's protector. You have to surrender the responsibility to someone else. I will be her husband and the most obvious choice." Steve says. Loki contemplates Steve's words and finds no fault in his logic. Still, it is hard to relinquish control. He feels hesitant.

"If you fail her….."

"I won't." Steve counters. They sit in tense silence as Loki makes a decision.

"Have you purchased a ring yet?"

"Not yet."

"Good." Loki gets up and goes to his room. After a moment of rummaging around he returns to the living room and hands Steve a little black velvet box. "It was her mother's." Loki says. Steve opens the box to find a yellow gold emerald ring with diamond accents. It is beautifully cut and very large, bordering on tacky.

"Thank you." Steve says. It gets awkwardly quiet again

"Well….let's not just sit here all night. You need to go propose to my daughter."


	16. Chapter 16

Lilly's heart leaps into her throat when her father and her boyfriend disembark from the elevator. Loki looks pasty and nervous and Steve looks so excited he's about to come out of his skin. Everyone notices them and all conversation slowly dies with each step Steve takes towards Lilly. Thor, who is still standing beside her backs away a bit to give the couple space. Steve stands before Lilly smiling and yet looking very serious and full of purpose. He takes her hands into his and dips down on bended knee. Lilly takes in a shaky breath and bites her bottom lip to still it from trembling as the tears start to flow. Then Steve finally speaks.

"Lilly my love, I have been waiting so long for you. You're smart, beautiful, and possess a soul so much like my own. You are strong and brave and everything a man could want in the future mother of his children. You make me laugh and feel at ease even though I feel at odds with everything else around me. You are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. Lilly will you marry me?" Steve asks as he pulls out the little black box.

Lilly nods vigorously as she squeaks out a "yes." The tears are streaming down her face as she pulls Steve to stand and wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him. Everyone claps and cheers for the couple. Steve opens the box for Lilly and shows her the ring. It's huge. The stones must be worth a fortune!

"Oh my! Steve it's wonderful!" Lilly exclaims.

"Your father gave it to me to give to you Lilly. It was your mother's." He says. Lilly looks at the ring again in shock and the tears just get heavier. She looks around the room searching out Loki's face. Loki looks whiter than the Holy Ghost and is fighting back tears as well. Lilly lets go of Steve to walk to her father, who meets her half way to embrace her.

"Thank you." Lilly sobs.

"It is finally where it belongs." Loki says, holding his little girl very tight.

XxXxXxXxXx

Lilly spends a couple of days basking in the glow of being engaged until some very big problems rear their ugly head. Lilly has a couple of big decisions to make and she is worried she will hurt her father's feelings…..and her other father's feelings. Lilly's human parents still have no idea about any of this. Hell, Steve hasn't even met Henry and Mary yet! Shit! Which of her fathers is going to walk her down the aisle? Should she and will she tell her parents about Loki, or the fact that she is not human? She has kept this all secret from them for months. Then there is the media to worry about. Sooner or later the public is going to find out that Captain America is getting hitched. The people are going to want to know everything there is to know about her. Her private life will disappear overnight.

"Family meeting! Tony you too. I need your input." Lilly announces. Steve, Thor, Loki, and Tony all gather to her as Bruce, Nat, and Clint listen with curiosity.

"Sure thing Mrs. Capscicle." Tony quips. "If this is about the bridesmaids dresses, my color is periwinkle. It brings out my eyes."

"I need to decide if I should tell my human parents about all this and I'm not so sure telling them the truth is the smart thing to do." Lilly says.

"I don't like keeping secrets Lilly, and frankly I don't know if that is practical anyway. Any one of us here could accidentally refer to Loki as your dad while your parents are present. I think it is best to come clean now." Steve says.

"I'll have to disagree with you on that Steve." Tony says. Loki and Thor both listen intently to the discussion. "Think about it. If Lilly's human parents find out about Loki then the entire wedding celebration and planning will be all about them and making them not feel like they are being replaced by Rock of Ages here. Plus the less the public knows about Loki the better. If anybody sees him and recognizes him from the invasion, the wedding will be ruined by scandal. We don't need or want that. When the wedding announcement is published there are going to be a million questions about Lilly and her background. Keeping it simple is best." Tony explains.

"But I don't want to completely ignore or cut out my dad either." Lilly says. Loki steps up to assuage his daughter's fears.

"Anthony is right. My involvement in the wedding proceedings would take away from what is supposed to be a joyous occasion. I will keep aside so that you may enjoy your mortal ceremonial customs." Loki says trying very hard to hide his dejection. But this is Lilly he is lying to and she of course sees right through him. She appreciates it though.

"Dad I want you in my wedding. You might not be the one giving me away but I want you there. Maybe you could parade around as Steve's….no all his relatives are dead. A friend then, one of the groomsmen on Steve's side." Lilly says.

"Or a bridesmaid. Periwinkle lace and taffeta would look spectacular on him." Tony wiggles his eyebrows at Loki.

"Actually Anthony your idea has merit." Loki says. Everyone stares at him then. Loki rolls his eyes. "The best way for me to be included in the ceremony is to play a different role. As a bridesmaid I would get to spend a lot of time with her helping her plan the wedding. Besides, I am familiar with the duties of a groomsman and I am not interested in attending Captain Roger's stag night."

"I am!" Tony beams.

"Oh no." Steve says.

"Oh yes!" Tony says.

"Stark…" Loki says in warning.

"Relax Professor Snape. It's just one night of fun and America's number one Boy Scout here will just spend the whole night blushing anyway." Tony says.

"Be sure that is all he does." Loki says.

"So wait, dad are you going to turn yourself into a woman? Can you do that? Wait… you turned yourself into a horse, of course you can do that." Lilly says thinking out loud. "Let's see it." She says.

Loki smiles at his daughter and then closes his eyes. He calls on his seidr and shifts into his female form. He hasn't done this in so long. In fact, the last time he did this was when he was practicing seidr with his mother. Loki suddenly has to choke back unexpected tears and takes a few seconds longer than normal to compose himself before opening his eyes. Loki still looks like Loki…just….girly. The broadness of his shoulders is transferred to his hips and his firm chest is now soft and perky. Everything is slightly smaller and more slender, except for his cock of course. It's gone. Thor looks at Loki with amazement. She's….stunning.

"Wow. You guys look like you could be sisters." Tony observes. If it wasn't obvious where Lilly got her looks before, it is now. Thor's eyes rake over Loki's new form. Her lips though still thin are a lovely dusty pink. Her cheek bones are still exquisite and Loki's hair, which Loki tries hard to keep straight, is even curlier and has beautiful soft waves that cascade around her shoulders. A low growl rumbles in Thor's throat as he looks at her and everyone hears it. Thor suddenly notices that everyone is looking at him like he has broccoli in his teeth or something.

"Really Thor?" Loki says as she quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Yes actually." Thor says, and then grabs Loki and tosses her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What are you doing?" Loki yells at him. Thor marches down the hall into the elevator and hits the down button. The doors close and the carriage moves.

"Having pussy for lunch."


	17. Chapter 17

Thor tosses Loki onto the bed and grabs at her pants button, unfastening them and yanking them off. The boxers follow quickly. Next Thor tugs off Loki's shirt and just like that she is naked before him. Thor places his hands on her knees and yanks her legs apart.

"Mmmmm….." Thor's eyes smile while his lips lick.

"Thor, I've never had sex in this form before. You might want to…..AH!" Loki yelps when Thor dives in and latches onto her clit like a baby latching onto a teat. Loki digs her nails into the bed cover as her back arches at an impossible angle. Thor laps at her little nub, swirling his fingers inside her new virginal opening to stretch it. The sensations are all so new and unfamiliar to Loki. It does remind him a bit of the time he conceived Sleipnir, but that had only involved penetration. Thor is torturing her with his tongue. Loki moans involuntarily and then cringes inwardly for sounding like such a wanton whore. The sound however encourages Thor and he assaults her sweet slit with more enthusiasm.

Thor makes slopping slurping sounds as he dines on Loki's neither region. Loki blushes from the obscenity of it. "Ah! Thor! Something. Is. Happen. ING!" Loki convulses as she is racked with her first female orgasm. Thor grips the insides of Loki's thighs harshly prying them as far apart as they'll go. The primal act sends a lightning bolt of desire through her, clouding all coherent thought. Thor drinks his fill of Loki's delectable juices. He plants little kisses on Loki's thighs and then stands up to remove his clothing. His gaze is locked on her like a predator stalking prey. His pupils are blown and his face is red. Thor is a man possessed.

Thor climbs on top of Loki and slides inside of her in one graceful motion. Loki whimpers as her maidenhead is breached. Thor feels the barrier give way and growls low in his throat. He kisses her deeply. Her soft velvet lips entice him and her slender nimble fingers caress Thor's shoulder lightly and delicately. The sweet electric touches make Thor shudder. He grips Loki's biceps harshly, leaving marks that will bruise. Thor rocks his hips and Loki cries out. He does it again and Loki moans. Again Thor thrusts and continues, setting a steady pace. Loki's legs are wrapped around Thor's hips. Both are covered in sweat and grunt like animals as they lose themselves in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck Loki…oh Norns….take my seed….take it….uh….." Thor grunts.

"Thor….my womb….you'll impregnate me." Loki says as a warning, but it only goads Thor further. He pounds into Loki hard, damn near splitting her in two with his mighty cock. His giant powerful beastly body makes Loki feel as though there is a whirlwind inside the room and Thor is the hurricane.

"AHHHHHHH!" Thor roars. His testicles drawn up and empty, spurting into Loki's vagina hot and creamy. Thor continues stroking into her, gently but deeply. Thor kisses Loki again. Loki's cunt is ruined. She'll be walking funny for a week at least. "Marry me. Make babies with me. I want to breed you over and over again and have a dozen children with you at least. I want to suck you cock, and eat your quim, and suckle milk from your heavy engorged breasts. I want to feast on your quim in the feasting hall of Asgard. I would make you my queen and everyone would watch their new king eat the queen's pussy for dinner every night. I forbid you to get out of bed in the morning without coming in my mouth first." Thor talks himself back to full hardness and ruts Loki again until he spills.

"You forbid me aye?" Loki says in a sleepy dreamy state. "So you won't let me get out of bed until you've serviced me? I can live with that arrangement." Loki says with a cocky grin as she doses off.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Lilly calls her parents and invites them to dinner out on the town. There is this little hole in the wall Italian place her dad loves. He won't eat Italian anywhere else. She makes reservations for four under her name so that the restaurant doesn't get wind that Captain America is coming. Lilly leaves her engagement ring at home. Steve still needs to ask Henry his permission and her parents don't even know that they've been dating, at least officially. Lord knows Lilly has appeared on page six several times with Tony, Steve, and Thor. Speculation has run rampant as to whom she is and if she is dating one or all three of them. Mary has asked her daughter to dish on her dating status but Lilly has remained mum for months on the subject. Showing up with Captain Steve Rogers in tow tonight will be a bit of a surprise for them.

"Mom, Dad this is Captain Steve Rogers, my boyfriend." Lilly introduces Steve to her human parents formally. Steve puts out his hand and shakes Henry's hand firmly and vigorously.

"Captain America is dating my little girl. A father always hopes his daughter will find a man like you." Henry says. Steve blushes a little.

"A man always hopes to find a lady as strong and intelligent as your little girl." Steve returns. Steve shakes Mary's hand as well and the four go in and sit for dinner. Mary and Henry couldn't be more pleased with Steve. They gush the entire dinner much to Lilly's embarrassment. Mary drops blatant marriage hints several times, to which Lilly rolls her eyes.

"Lilly has good child bearing hips too." Mary says.

"Mom!" Lilly says. Steve chuckles and takes Lilly's hand in hers gazing at her in a way that Henry knows to be deep and abiding love. They eat their meal sharing stories about Lilly, mortifying her to no end. After the meal Lilly and Mary take their leave to the restroom, giving the men a moment alone to talk.

"Mr. Anderson, I need to ask your permission to marry Lilly." Steve says the moment Lilly and Mary are out of ear shot.

"I had a feeling. Lilly has been so tight lipped about her private life lately. I figured privacy must be a precious thing for you." Henry says with a gentle smile. "Of course you can marry my Lilly bit. What man doesn't want Captain America for a son in law?" Henry says overjoyed. "Does she know?" Henry asks.

"I think she does." Steve says.

XxXxXxXxXx

Lilly is fairly certain that the squeal of delight Mary made could be heard from outer space. With that little detail out of the way, wedding preparations can finally be made. Tony has his PR department put out a media notice, which of course grabs the nation's attention. Lilly knew that this public factor would a part of her nuptials and she lets Tony lead her in how to handle the onslaught of curiosity. Her picture is plastered everywhere as the public questions who this woman is that has captured Captain America's heart.

Steve and Lilly try to settle on a wedding date but know that it all more or less depends on when and where their venue will be available. Lilly feels a touch overwhelmed by it. She's not just planning her wedding, she's planning a public spectacle. Public figures will be attending. The guest list has swelled to include foreign dignitaries, heads of state, and the President of the United States.

"I can't do this. Can't we just elope?" Lilly says feeling stressed. She's sitting at the kitchen table pouring over the guest list and venue options.

"We could but the press would still chase us." Steve says pulling Lilly into a hug. "You know Tony was telling me that there are people that do this kind of stuff for a living. We could hire one." Steve says.

"Honey we can't. The cost of this thing is already spiraling out of control and I refuse to beg either of my dads or Tony for help." Lilly says.

"But we have over $200,000 to pay for this event. Is that really not enough?" Steve says sounding astonished. Inflation is something he is still getting a handle on in this century. SHIELD has paid Steve very well for his services and since Steve has been living like a monk for free at Avenger's Tower almost every penny he has earned since awakening has gone into savings, about a million dollars. He never imagined he'd need all of it just to get married. The thought of blowing that much money on a single event for one night rubs against his frugal nature.

"For normal people that would be more than enough to throw a lavish wedding, but this is New York and the President of the United States will be in attendance. Security for the wedding alone amounts to $50,000." Lilly starts to cry.

"Don't worry Lilly I'll figure something out." Steve says as he kisses her head gently.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I think Lilly and I are just going to elope." Steve says to Tony.

"Elope? Why?" Tony asks sounding concerned.

"Lilly took that list of guests your PR department provided to her and now she is crying. We budgeted $200,000 for the wedding, which is a ridiculous sum of money to spend on a party if you ask me, but it is nowhere near enough to cover all the expenses. I think we need to cut it back to just close family and friends and forget about appeasing the public. This event is for us, not them." Steve says. He hates that their wedding is making her cry.

"Steve man, didn't they tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Steve asks.

"Your wedding is a matter of state. The wedding is paid for. The venue, the security, the food is all paid for courtesy of SHIELD. Hell SHIELD agents will be providing the security. All you guys have to do is pick out the where and when of it all." Tony lies. Tony is paying for the venue, and food. He's going to hit up Nick for the security. All things considered SHIELD should be there working the event anyway.

"The only thing you guys need to worry about paying for is the wedding dress, brides maids and tuxedos." Tony lies again.

"Your PR department didn't tell us that!" Steve says.

"I'm sorry for the mix up man. They were supposed to. Tell Lilly to stop worrying about the money. If she wants I can even pull some strings and get her a hard to get venue. She's just got to tell me where and when she wants it and I'll make it happen." He says.


	18. Chapter 18

Lilly, Mary, Natasha, Warren, and 'Lori' are all in the salon of Kleinfeld's Bridal Boutique. Lilly is there to try on wedding gowns today. Mary looks at 'Lori' with a blank expression. Lilly has never mentioned the girl. She is supposedly a friend of hers from college. She seems nice, though is very quiet. Something about the girl is very familiar, not to mention she looks like she could be Lilly's long lost cousin or something.

"Where did you say you were from dear?" Mary asks Lori.

"Ah, Vermont." Loki replies simply.

"Oh my god! I love this store. I hope we end up on that show! Say yes to the dress Lilly!" Warren gushes. The sales associate comes out to meet with them. Lilly divulges who she is marrying and the associate gets very excited. She pulls in an additional associate for help and lets the boss know who it is that they are waiting on in the salon. It isn't long before the cameras appear. Lilly expected this. Of course the public wants to be privy to her wedding details. Captain America is this country's version of royalty. Ironically, Lilly is by definition a princess of Asgard. Not that anyone knows about that.

"What style of dress are you interested in?" The associate asks.

"Princess style, virginal, old fashioned." Lilly says with a naughty grin.

"Virginal….right." Warren says. Lilly gasps. Loki is sitting right there.

"Shut up!" Lilly says sounding scandalized. Warren gives her a naughty grin. "My…mother is sitting right here." She says looking very guilty. Loki does his best not to glare at his daughter.

"Oh Lilly honey, don't worry about it. I'm not so stodgy and clueless. I know you young people tend to dive in too quickly to physical relationships these days. Have you and Captain Rogers had sex yet?" Mary asks.

"Mom! No! Steve's old fashioned." Lilly says as her eyes dart to Loki who is dressed incognito. Never mind the cameras that are filming every word.

"Well if you are ready, I'll take you back to try on gowns." The sales associate says. Lilly gets up and follows her back. The first dress she tries on is lovely but she doesn't like the lace on the sleeves. She tries on the second gown and loves it. The high collar and long sleeves give evoke a princess cut and the beading is exquisite. The skirt of the dress is large and full. In short, the dress has the drama that such a high profile marriage demands and Lilly just loves it. She looks like a princess and feels like one in this dress. Lilly goes out to the salon to show her family and friends.

"Oh my god! Oh my baby you look so beautiful." Mary gushes. Warren assesses her and finds no fault with the lines or proportions of the dress. Lilly looks stunning. Natasha notices a tear trailing down Loki's cheek.

"Don't worry. That will be you soon enough." Natasha says to Loki. Loki shoots her a look that says 'Ha Ha very funny.'

"You'll give Princess Kate a run for her money." Warren says.

"Lori, Nat, what do you think?" Lilly says.

"I love it." Natasha says.

"You look stunning." Loki says with a haunted voice. He wanted to say she looks like her mother but Mary is here and that would have stirred up all kinds of questions.

"I'm going to try on a couple more dresses just to be sure, but I really like this one." Lilly says. Lilly comes out in a couple of other dresses that are lovely but not as good as that first one she showed them. That one is the one.

"Are you saying yes to this dress?" The sales associate asks for the cameras.

"Yes." Lilly cries. Everyone is all weepy as Lilly returns to the dressing room to change back into her street clothes.

"Lori dear, would you join me in the ladies?" Mary asks Loki. Perplexed at the strange invite Loki nods her head and follows. The women enter the bathroom and Mary pulls out her lipstick and applies a fresh coat as she leans towards the mirror.

"Hello Loki." Mary says.

"Ah, you did recognize me. I did not think you would, but you always were a perceptive one." Loki says.

"Does Lilly know who you really are? How long have you been masquerading in that body?" Mary asks.

"This was done for your benefit. Lilly knows exactly who I am." Loki says.

"Then why the ruse?" Mary asks.

"I didn't want the wedding to be all about me. This is Lilly's day. I will not ruin it with petty squabbles over who gets to walk her down the aisle." Loki says.

"Good, because Henry deserves that privilege. He earned it after all the years of hard work he put into raising Lilly with me. She may be my step-niece but I love her like she's my own daughter and so does Henry. We didn't always know what to do when Lilly turned blue in the cold when she was little. She seemed to grow out of it as she got older. I haven't seen her turn blue since she was very small. I can't tell you how scary that was the first time it happened. We thought she was dying of hypothermia." Mary says.

"Does your husband know about me?" Loki asks.

"No, and he's not going to. My poor Henry may have skin that is tougher and more leathery than abused cow hide but inside he's a marshmallow. He adores Lilly." Mary says.

"I will be one of the bridesmaids." Loki says. "The rest of the world needn't find out about me or Lilly's less than human anatomy." Loki says. Mary turns and looks at Loki then.

"You know, during the attack on this city by those aliens I could swear I saw you, in some of the news footage in the background. There is never a clear shot of you, everything is just a blur. Conspiracy theories on the internet abound as to who the man in the green suit was. A friend? A foe? No one knows and the government refuses to acknowledge that the man in the green suit with the horned helmet ever existed."

"The less you dig the better." Loki says with his man voice coming out his female body. "I left Lilly in your care because you were the only mortal family she had left and you were loyal enough to Emily's memory to treasure Lilly properly, but she is MY DAUGHTER, and I have come at last to form a relationship long denied me by circumstance. I will be hovering in the background from now on. Lilly and I have decided to keep my existence a secret for her sake. I could give a damn about your simpering oaf of a husband." Loki says and then storms out of the bathroom.

XxXxXxXx

On the other side of town Steve is trying on tuxedos along with Tony, Thor, Clint, and Bruce at the Armani shop. The staff there is positively star struck. Here are all the male members of the Avengers, easily the hottest men on the planet and they are all in one location dressed to kill. Yummy! Thor comes out of the dressing room in a very flattering suit. His hair is pulled back in a ponytail looking positively dapper. Tony sees him and can't resist.

"Holy shit Point Break, you look sexy." Tony says wiggling his eyebrows at Thor. Thor gives Tony a look.

"Thank you Anthony." Thor says adjusting his collar.

"We get you to shave that soup catcher off your face and get you a damn haircut and you might actually be fuckable."Tony says to egg him on. Clint and Bruce crack up. Steve just gawks at Tony. Holy shit he's got some big balls. The salespeople all bite their lips to suppress their laughter. As if Thor would have any problems finding a date!

"Oh Ho! Is that so?" Thor balks at the insult with a big grin. "Might I remind you Tin Man that of the two of us I am the one having regular relations?"

"Yeah we know. We get a lightning show and sideways rain every time you have sex." Bruce says. The salesmen's ears all perk up at that statement. It would explain all the surprise inclement weather of late.

"Really? I thought all those thunder claps meant Thor was bowling a perfect strike?" Clint says. Tony, Bruce and Steve all cackle at that.

"Guys, guys I really don't need to visualize….them doing that, alright? Now how do I look?" Steve asks.

"You look like a sexy beast." Tony says. Now it's Steve turn to give Tony a look. "HOLD Meeee!" Tony says dramatically splaying his arms wide.

"How much did you have to drink on the ride over here?" Steve asks.

"A lot." Tony grins. Clint and Bruce are snickering again.


	19. Chapter 19

The wedding preparations continue. Mary's presence in the tower becomes more frequent as the ceremony draws near. The color theme is red, white, and blue of course. Warren was horrified when he first learned of it and demanded to be involved in the planning since then. He'll be damned if he sees one cheesy star and stripe decoration at the reception. It's a wedding, not the fourth of July.

"But they'd be awesome! Who doesn't love sparklers?" Lilly argues.

"People love hotdogs and cotton candy too but this isn't a party in your mom and dad's backyard. Back away from the sparklers Lilly! You're about to commit a crime against elegance. You give those out as party favors and you might as well drag your dad's barbeque into the middle of the reception hall and have him serve up burgers to everybody for dinner." Warren says.

"You know he'd like that actually. He has this big cheesy chef's hat and an apron that says "I didn't wash my hands." Lilly smiles. Warren cringes.

"Oh heeeeellll no! You know I am a member of the gay mafia. I can have a hit put out on that apron." Warren says. "No sparklers!" He reiterates. Lilly pouts with her bottom lip out.

"Fine! Alright then oh mighty Queen of Elegance, what do you suggest?"

"Engraved stemware. Find out the anniversary dates of all your married guests and have champagne glasses engraved with their names and dates. You can use them as both place cards and as party favors." He says.

"What about the single people."

"Engrave their name and birthdays on theirs instead." Warren says.

"Warren that's brilliant!" Lilly says. Warren smiles smugly.

"See. Now do you trust my judgment?"

"Yes." Lilly says contritely.

"Good, because I'm planning your bachelorette party." Warren says.

"NO! No, no, no, no!" Lilly shrieks.

"Oh Yes!" Warren says. He already knows what the strippers (yes plural) are going to wear.

"The guy you have picked out had better not be dressed in a rip away Captain America costume. I'll be mortified!" Lilly says. Warren eyes go wide. That is exactly what they will be wearing.

Loki walks into the room, still in female form. "Hi da….Lori." Lilly says. Even though there aren't any vendors, guests, or visitors in the tower currently Lilly is trying to train herself to call Loki Lori until after the wedding is over. She doesn't want to be caught calling this woman dad accidentally in front of strangers. They'll think she's nuts.

It has been four months since the announcement. The venue and date and been selected and invitations have gone out. In just three months she and Steve will be married. The wedding is scheduled on February 14th, Valentine's Day. Lilly looks at Loki and smiles. It has been about ten months since he came down from Asgard. Her life has changed so much and she is glad he is in her life. She feels whole.

"How goes your nuptial planning?" Loki asks.

"Great now that Lilly is finally seeing things my way. Your daughter has terrible taste in decorations." Warren jibes. Lilly rolls her eyes, though she smiles.

"Jarvis informs me your fake mother is on the way to discuss flower arrangements with you." Loki says dryly.

"Dad….be fair. She did raise me and she does love me. I know she's not my real mom, but calling her fake isn't right either." Lilly admonishes. It is not a sentiment Loki can understand. He feels no kinship with Odin at all. He did with Frigga, but she is gone now.

"Yes well, the woman cared for you well enough I suppose." Loki says. She is just about to get up and leave, to avoid Mary's presence when the elevator dings as if on cue. Mary steps off the elevator and surveys the room. Her eyes squint at the sight of "Lori". She and Loki have not been in the same room together since the Kleinfeld's.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson." Loki says in a mock chipper voice. Lilly picks up on it immediately. Scorn and derision from Loki towards Mary does not surprise Lilly, but when Mary returns the greeting with a just as cold response she notices.

"Lori." Mary says with fake hospitality as well. They hate each other. Why?

"I must get going." Loki says.

"No wait! Don't go. I want your opinion on the type of flowers I should pick out for my arrangements." Lilly says to Loki.

"Very well." Loki says politely, if flatly. Mary tries and fails to hide a grimace. Something is definitely up between these two. Mary takes a seat on the couch and opens up a binder full of pictures of different floral arrangements in a multitude of colors. They all ooh and awe at the different assortments.

"I know it's cliché and unoriginal but I love red roses." Lilly says.

"Nothing wrong with the classics dear. Your fiancé is proof of that." Mary says.

"Considering your color selection perhaps a few blue roses would suit the proceedings as well." Loki offers.

"Blue roses aren't natural. They look terrible because the dye is so obvious. White roses with some blue carnations would be better." Mary says in a snarky tone.

"Carnations are hideous." Loki returns with obvious venom.

"Is something going on? Did you two have a fight over something?" Lilly asks.

"Ah…no dear. I'm just stressed out. I didn't mean to take it out on your friend." Mary lies, and Lilly knows it. Loki rolls her eyes as it is obvious that keeping the truth from her is an impossible thing to do. Loki stands up and changes back to his male form right there in front of Mary and Lilly.

"What are you doing!?" Lilly yells.

"She knows who I am Lilly. Mary has known who I am since the day I gave you over to her. Her husband is a clueless oaf who thinks your blue skin is just a genetic abnormality, but she has always known that you are not human. She was at the hospital the day you were being born. She watched your mother die as I did everything within my power to save her and failed." Loki says.

"What?" Lilly says softly.

"I'm your aunt, Lilly. Emily was my step-sister. We grew up together. Your Grandma Lulu and Poppy really are your grandparents. Your father Henry has no idea what you are. After that initial incident I manage to hide most of the other occurrences of blue skin from him. He thought it was just a one-time thing. He would have figured out the truth had you ever removed your gloves while you were playing outside in the winter."

"That's why you spanked the hell out of me whenever I removed them. I thought you were just over reacting." Lilly says.

"It was to keep Henry and other people from seeing them. I feared men in black suits would snatch you away and dissect you." Mary says.

"I would never have allowed such a thing to occur." Loki says bitterly.

"How was I to know? You were never around!" Mary says.

"I was always watching. Frigga taught me well the art of scrying with water bowls. The image only lasted a moment and wasn't as clear as Heimdall's vision but it served well enough." Loki says.

"Well….since we are airing the dirty laundry, maybe we should just tell dad…Henry the truth about Loki. He's bound to find out sooner or later anyway." Lilly says feeling emotionally exhausted. She always felt her parents were keeping secrets from her and she is tired of perpetuating them.

"No Lilly don't. It would break his heart. You know how defensive and territorial your father gets and you don't need or want that kind of heartache and drama on your wedding day." Mary says.

"I don't want to lie to him. I'm sick of lying." Lilly says.

"I agree with Mary. Tell him the truth if you wish but do so later, after the ceremony. Nothing good will come from revealing my existence to him now, or to the public for that matter. Do not forget Lilly, the public still does not know about me and for good reason." Loki explains. Lilly rubs her temple from the stress and strain of it all. She sighs heavily with resignation because she knows they are right.

"Fine, but you two have to be nice to each other. I mean it. I catch you two bickering and I will kick both of you out of the wedding." Lilly says sternly. Mary and Loki both look at her wide eyed then.

"It is my day damn it, and it will be a happy drama free day or else."


	20. Chapter 20

The wedding is only days away but Steve and Lilly aren't worried about that. Tonight are their bachelor/bachelorette parties. Thor and Loki have decided to have a quiet evening in alone while everyone else is out doing things they are going to regret. Tony and Warren both planned the parties scheduled for tonight for the bride and groom and Steve and Lilly can only pray that their friends used some small measure of discretion. Their hopes will be dashed.

Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Clint all pile into a limo and head off to god knows where. Libations are poured as the men loosen up and enjoy the ride to whatever Tony has planned for Steve. The limo pulls up to a seedy looking establishment and the men climb out.

"Tony?" Clint asks.

"It doesn't look like much on the outside, but the basement is spectacular." Tony says. The men walk past the velvet rope that has a long line behind it and waltz in.

"Right this way Mr. Stark, your usual table has been reserved." A muscular tattooed man says. The head downstairs into a giant room that opens up to a large dance floor and stage with a pole on it.

"Tony is this a strip club?" Bruce asks.

"Sometimes. They put on different kinds of shows here. Everything from rock bands and DJs to midget mud wrestling and the occasional sex show or bachelor party. I've paid for tonight's entertainment; the ladies' focus will be primarily on us." Tony explains.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we are privileged to be witnessed to the bachelor party of the century. Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and the Hulk are in the house!" The DJ announces. "Captain Steve Rogers come on up!"

Tony grabs Steve by the wrist and drags him on stage. The crowd gathered cheers for the groom as the lights dim. The music stops and the crowd goes quiet. Steve is already blushing and he doesn't even know what is coming next. Suddenly a spot light shines on Steve as dance music blasts. The stage floors with dancers then all dressed in skimpy Captain America Dancer costumes that are even more risqué than the originals. The girls all sashay around him gyrating their hips and jiggling their boobs as they pass him. Steve face is fire engine red. The crowd goes wild as they watch the girls conduct a choreographed dance routine for their amusement. The lead dancer goes up to Steve then as the others dance around them and entices Steve to remove the garter belt from her thigh with his teeth. Steve shakes his head shyly and puts his hands up. He looks like a grandmother clutching her pearls.

"DO IT!" Tony yells as he whips up the crowd. "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" The crowd chants. Steve succumbs to the peer pressure and shyly leans forward to take the silken item into his teeth and tugs it quickly off the girl's leg. The people cheer as he flicks the garter belt at Tony like a taut rubber band.

"That's going in the wedding video." Tony says.

**On the other side of town….**

Lilly, Mary, Natasha, and Warren all pile into a limo to head to a gay bar. Several of Lilly's female friends from the dance theatre meet them there and the crowd of women, seemingly out of place all head into the men's gay bar for what promises to be a naughty show. The exuberance of the male clientele heightens the fun and dirty atmosphere of tonight's events. The ladies all stick out like sore thumbs as they drink alcoholic beverages out of straws shaped like penises. Lilly is wearing a big cheesy white veil and a cute white summer dress.

Like Steve, Lilly is put into a chair in the middle of the room as bad stripper music blasts through the speakers and male exotic dancers all dressed in cheesy skimpy stars and spangles g-strings come prancing out in all their muscle bound gay glory. Lilly approves. The women howl with laughter as the men dance provocatively around Lilly.

"Put a dollar in his g-string honey! Do it with your teeth!" Mary shouts. Lilly gives her a scandalized look. Some of the dancers make their way over to the bridal party to give them some attention. Natasha does as Mary suggests and actually does put a dollar in the man's underwear with her teeth, and then gives him a good smack on the ass when she is done.

"He's firm everywhere." Natasha says to Warren.

"You dirty girl." He says. Camera flashes go off as pictures are taken of the bride giving a thumbs up to a Steve look alike thrusting his hips near her face.

"That's gonna make page six." Natasha says.

**Back at the Tower….**

Loki keens as Thor's tongue licks a long stripe up his from his cock, balls, and his entrance. Loki's ass is up in the air with Thor's face buried in it. The stress and drama of the wedding have been getting to Loki, but also the stress of something else. It has been nearly a year since Loki was released from Asgard's prison and he worries what if anything Odin might do on the anniversary. Odin did say Loki had a year to prove he was trustworthy and could change. What will Odin do if he is not satisfied with Loki's behavior over this past year? Loki worries.

Thor's tongue laps at the ring of muscle and Loki moans. "Thor please."

"Tell me what you need my darling." Thor's voice is breathy.

"Fill me. Fill me with your cock and your seed. Fill me every which way." Loki begs. Thor can tell Loki is feeling particularly vulnerable tonight. His brow is laced with worry and Thor knows its source. He enters Loki and grinds into him gently, kissing between his shoulder blades. He rocks into Loki violently making Loki forget everything, if only for a few seconds. He fills Loki's ass with his seed, making him feel loved and wanted.

Loki rolls over and looks up at Thor then. He shifts into his female form. The look on her face is serious. "Fill me with your child Thor."

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Thor asks solemnly. Tears fall from Loki's eyes.

"I want us to be joined as one. I want to raise a child, my child. I missed out on everything Thor. Lilly is a grown woman and in a couple of days she will become a wife. I didn't get to hold my little girl. I want a baby." Loki sobs. Thor takes Loki into his embrace and kisses her softly and gently. They make love all night. Thor fills her over and over again with seed, rubbing her belly when it is all over.

"Do you think it will take?" Thor asks her.

"It will. I'm going to make sure of it." Loki says.

"What of the protection spell for Lilly?" Thor asks him.

"After the ceremony tomorrow I'm transferring the spell to Steve. He is going to take over the responsibility of looking after Lilly's safety, as a husband should." Loki says.

"I am relieved. These past many months have had me up at night with worry over you both." Thor says. "I wish to marry you properly Loki. I would have you gain the recognition you deserve, you and the child both."

"Odin will never allow it." Loki says.

"You don't know that. You and I have never been happier and with us joined together the worry over us fighting for the throne will be removed and you will be a prince of Asgard again." Thor says.

"I do not have as much faith in your father as you do." Loki says.

"I have faith in love. It conquers all Loki."


End file.
